Finally Home
by onceuponadream32
Summary: The life of the savior is certainly not easy. But because of family, friends, and a certain devishly handome pirate, Emma will never again have to face anything alone.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Home: Chapter 1

It was like a fairytale, (no pun intended). Finally having a family.. a place to call home.. and even a devishly handsome pirate to share it with. It had been a couple months since their kiss in front of granny's, and things were going surprisingly well. Emma didn't doubt that a life with Killian wouldn't, but the fact that she was finally able to have one with him is what had surprised her. She thought back to that first night with him.. laying against his chest, listening to the comforting beat of his heart while his arms were wrapped around her in a loving, yet gentle, manner. She remembered the way he carefully took her in his arms, probably fearful that she may jump at the intimate contact. But she didn't. After everything she.. They.. had been through, between fighting villains like Peter Pan and Zelena AND traveling endlessly through time, she allowed herself to have a night of happiness and security. She always felt so safe in his arms, despite not always admitting it. Emma smiled to herself as she remembered the more.. "intimate" memories made that night. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the bell above the door to the diner rang. "Well well Swan, judging by that beautiful grin on your face I'm going to guess that you were thinking of me." She could practically _hear_ the smirk he wore. "In your dreams buddy." Emma snarked playfully as she turned to face Killian. He wore the same look he always wore when seeing her.. his face the picture of happiness and his eyes _so_ full of love. He walked closer to her, inches away from her face. "You may be able to lie to others Swan.. but to me, you're an open book." Killian said with a wink as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. She hesitated for half a second, then melted into his touch. All of this was still new to her, especially the PDA. She stayed seated with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, never wanting to leave his embrace. Emma was so in the moment that she didn't even realize when Henry walked into the diner. "UGH are you guys SERIOUSLY kissing again?!" Henry said with a grossed out look on his face. Emmas eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Killian with an embarrassed expression. Killian looked at him with a grin and said "Sorry Lad.. but love does crazy things to a person." He shifted his eyes towards Emma and she rolled her eyes and smirked in response. They walked over to their usual booth by the window just as Ruby came over with their signature order. "3 hot chocolates with whip cream and cinnamon.. as usual. What is it with your family and this drink?" Ruby said with a joking smile. "Don't make fun Ruby. It's a tradition in this family." Henry laughed back as he looked to Emma _and _Killian. Emma could feel Killian tense beside her, eyes glazing over as he was clearly in thought. She turned to him with a concerned expression and was about to ask what was wrong when she realized why the words had affected him so.. "_THIS family". _She knew exactly how he was feeling. All her life she never felt like she belonged anywhere or with anyone. She was always trying to find a home, and sometimes it was still hard to believe she actually one. She took his hand, making him jump a little obviously snapping him out of his own thoughts. She gave him a smile that said all of the words she was still afraid to say, and never taking her eyes off of his, she said "yeah.. it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Home: Chapter 2

"You know love, I really think I could get used to your company, especially in this position."

Killian said into Emma's ear as he caressed her hair gently. They were sitting in the den of Granny's inn, watching the fireplace encase the room in a soft glow and just enjoying being around each other. No wicked witches, no curses, no saviors and no pirates, just Emma and Killian. Emma hummed and snuggled closer to his chest, enjoying how warm he could make her just by hardly touching her.

"Yeah, I guess being around you isn't _that _horrible."

Emma said sarcastically. Killain chuckled softly and brought her even closer to him.

"Touche Swan.. Touche."

He brushed his lips across her forehead lightly, and closed his eyes, relishing this moment. They had both been through so much, and after Zelena cursed his lips, there were times he was fearful that we would never get the chance to kiss her again. Their kiss in Neverland had been lust-filled and passionate, but it wasn't the way he always wanted to kiss her. That kiss was filled with feelings of attraction and desire, but not _love. _Fortunately, things worked out (hopefully the way they were meant to), and now here he was, his Swan safely in his arms.

"Falling asleep on me already? You really are going soft Captain."

Emma teased with a smile. Killian opened his eyes and looked back at her returning the same smile.

"Not at all, Love. Just thinking about our adventures.. and how far we've both come."

Emmas eyes twinkled for a moment, looking back on her own recollections of their times together. She laughed remembering all of their teasing and innuendos towards each other. She looked up to him and said

"Not exactly the usual fairytale romance huh?"

"I always said that we make quite the team, love."

They sat for a moment, saying nothing, looking into the others eyes. It was moments like this that made them realize how lucky they both were. As if reading each others minds, they leaned in at the same moment and brought their lips into a gentle, loving kiss. Killian brought his hand up to the side of Emma's face, pulling back from her for a moment to admire her. She smiled at him gently and kissed him again, feeling a happiness she hadn't let herself feel in a long time. Just when things were getting a bit more heated, Emma's phone began to ring.. loudly. Killian jumped at the sudden noise, still not completely accustomed to this worlds technology.

"Bloody Hell! Damn box always interrupting everything."

Killian said with an aggravated grunt. Emma pulled away from him hesitantly, digging through the blankets to try and find her phone. Emma found it on the third ring, looking at the screen when a realization hit her.

"Hi Mar- Mom. Damn I forgot! I'll uh.. be over in five ok? Bye"

She hung up the phone with a sigh, jumping up from the couch to find her boots, leaving a certain pirate rather disappointed.

"Everything alright, love?"

Killian asked with wandering eyes. Emma was running around the room trying to find her jacket and other boot, slightly blushing thinking about where things were going if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Yes everything's fine, I just forgot about the plans I made with Mary Margaret. I was supposed to be there at 7 so we could "talk". I haven't had parents for more than 3 years and I already know that can't be good."

Emma said while chuckling lightly, something that made Killian smile. He would _never_ tire of hearing her laugh. It was like music to his ears. Realizing the moment was over, he stood from the couch and walked over to Emma before she walked out the door, helping her put on her jacket.

"Always a gentlemen, huh Jones?"

Emma said with a smirk. He grabbed the side of her arms, bringing her close to him so he could place a kiss on her forehead.

"For you Swan, always."

Emma smiled up to him and pulled back slowly, walking back towards the door.

He watched her as she went, seeing her turn back to him just before closing it.

"..goodnight Killian"

"goodnight Emma.."

And just like that, his swan flew away.

"I think he has your eyes, Emma."

Snow said lovingly to her daughter. Seeing her two children together,(even if its not the way she always imagined), made her feel a warmness in her heart that could ignite an inferno if released. Emma looked up from baby Neal smiling a bright smile that brought tears to Snows eyes.

"Oh mom.."

Emma said gently as she set down Neal and walked over to her mother pulling her into a hug. Snow squeezed Emma tightly, similar to the hug they shared in Emma's nursery a few years ago.

"I just.. I'm so happy you're here, and that you're staying. Spending that year away from you was so difficult.. your father and I missed you so much."

Snow said while holding onto her daughter, part of her afraid that Emma would disappear once again. Emma pulled back from her mother giving her a warm smile and saying

"You won't have to miss me again. I meant what I said before. Storybrooke is my home.. it's Henrys home. I don't think I could leave again even if I wanted to, which I don't."

Snow dried the few tears that made their way down her cheeks, and smiled back at her daughter, so proud of the woman she was. While snow longed, for more than anything, to see Emma as a child, seeing her now as a grown up, filled her with pride and joy. She was so strong and brave, yet so compassionate and filled with love. She truly was a mixture of herself and charming. A comforting silence fell over the room, but was soon broken by baby Neals soft cries. Snow immediately went to the crib and picked him up, rocking him back and forth gently while whispering to him softly. Emma smiled at how happy her mom looked, glad that she got another chance to be a parent. She leaned against the doorframe and decided to get down to business, knowing her mother never did anything without a solid reason behind it.

"Must be the bandit in her."

Emma thought to herself while laughing softly, thinking back to when she and Killian traveled back in time. Seeing her mother as a bandit was defiantly a bit of a shock.

"What's so funny?"

Snow asked with a raised eyebrow grinning softly.

"Oh um.. nothing.. so, are you going to tell me what you asked me here to "talk" about? Or should I just assume you wanted me here to get all emotional?"

Emma teased as she watched her mother bite back a laugh as she put Neal back in his crib.

"Oh I suppose.. I actually wanted to talk with you about, well, Hook."

Snow said hesitantly. Expecting Emma to try and avoid the question, Snow was surprised when Emma said casually

"You mean Killian? What's there to talk about?"

Snow giggled at that and said tenderly

"Oh come on Emma, you two aren't exactly hiding it. I just wanted to talk with you about how things are going. You know, if you're happy. I value that more than anything."

Emma looked a tad uncomfortable, but not to the point where she looked like she was going to run. As if contemplating what to say, Emma finally opened her mouth with a sigh and smiled saying

"Um.. Well, things are… Good. I mean, great. I don't know.. I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. Killian makes me happy.. and he makes me feel safe. Plus Henry really likes him."

Snow held back tears at her daughters response. She was happy. Snow didn't know all the details of her daughters past, but she knew that her feeling happy and safe wasn't a very frequent thing. Despite Hook's past, Snow knew that if he made Emma happy now, then that's all that mattered. Snow wanted to say so much in that moment, wanted to give a speech about hope and love and how important all of those things are, and how Emma's happiness is what Snow dreams about, but knowing her daughter, she just smiled widely and said

"Emma, that's wonderful. Very wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Home: Chapter 3

"You sure you want to do this kid?"

Emma asked Henry curiously. He had begged Emma to go back to Reginas for days now, and honestly, Emma was hesitant. She knew Regina wouldn't ever hurt Henry, and she kind of owed her after she brought back Marian from the past, but she hated the thought of Henry not always being around. Despite their lives not being completely real in New York, Emma having Henry to herself was great. Of course she didn't remember Regina at the time, but always having her son there for her was a great feeling. That's a big part of the reason she wanted to return to their old lives after defeating Zelena. After not being in Henrys life for so long, she wanted as much time with him as she could possibly have before he grew up.

"Yes mom. She.. well, she needs me. She's not doing that great. And I know that this isn't your fault. You were trying to save a persons life. It's what heroes do."

Henry told her with a confident smile. He really did have the heart of the truest believer. Emma returned the smile and picked up Henrys duffel bag.

"Well then we better not be late."

She said while walking to the door, as Henry smiled and ran after her.

"Hey mom!" Henry exclaimed as Regina opened the door. He practically jumped into her arms, and Regina looked down to him, (which wasn't far now, since he was getting so tall), smiling as brightly as she could under the circumstances.

"It's nice to see you too, Henry. I made your favorite lunch. It's on the table if you're hungry."

She said with a motherly smile. Henry hugged her one last time and ran into kitchen, hoping to give his moms a chance to try and work things out. Regina sighed and attempted to close the door, just before Emma stopped it with a loud thud.

"Regina can we just talk abo-"

" I have NOTHING to say to you Miss Swan!"

Regina interrupted. Her eyes were starting to become glassy, but she quickly collected herself and have Emma a glare that chilled her bones.

"First you conspire to take my son from me, AGAIN, and then you bring back the woman who Robins heart previously belonged to! All your family ever does is _TAKE. _I am avoiding you as much as possible for Henrys sake, because being around you and the uncharmings brings back darkness that I do not wish to feel anymore. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Swan. You have your parents, that ridiculous pirate and you have Henry. _Everything _I have ever loved has been taken from me. I WILL NOT lose my son as well because of your lack of intelligence. So for the best interest of everyone, _leave me the HELL alone."_

Regina spat at Emma and slammed the door in her face. Emma stood there for a few moments, guilt and shock flooding over her. She had never thought of things that way. Granted she didn't know all of Regina's story, preferably skipping over those parts of Henrys story book. But she knew herself and Regina did share a quality, despite all of their differences.. That they both had pasts filled with loss and despair. She was contemplating on wether or not to knock again when her phone rang. She took it as a sign to give Regina the space she had demanded, and started walking back to her bug as she pulled out her phone and saw that it was David.

"Dad? What's up?"

She heard a few moments of silence on the other line, probably due to the fact that she answered the phone saying _dad _instead of _David._

"Hey Emma.. I need you to meet me at the town line. Robins merry men were out there hunting and they came across something strange."

"The town line? Please tell me there aren't sill flying monkeys out there."

Charming chuckled briefly before saying

"No it wasn't a flying monkey. I don't know exactly what it is, but they were worried enough to find me in town so it must be important."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Bye Dad."

Emma hung up the phone before her father got a chance to become emotional. Calling him dad once was one thing, but twice in one phone call and she figured she would find him at the town line holding back tears. Emma smiled to herself as she thought about her dad and her mom, who were always there for her. Even though David wasn't technically the sheriff or even the deputy, he had immediately stepped up and filled her position while she and her mother were in the enchanted forest, and as time went on and she became closer with her parents, the job just kind of stuck. Always having him there with her was comforting and helped her become closer with her father. During her lonely nights in the foster system as a child, Emma would lay awake for hours thinking about what her parents were like. She always imagined herself as a "daddy's girl", and turns out she actually was one. She grinned once more and started the bug, driving towards the mysterious object in the woods, knowing nothing of what was to come..

As Emma pulled up to the town line, she was pleasantly surprised to see Killian standing next to her father and Robin, looking to be deep in serious conversation. Emma opened the door to her bug and shut it with a bit more force than necessary, to try get a certain someones attention. All of the men jumped slightly at the sudden noise, except Killian. His eyes found Emma's immediately, and giving her a wide grin that made her heart flutter, he stepped past Robin and David to her. She could tell it was taking all of his strength to refrain from pulling her into his arms, which she felt a bit guilty for. She still wasn't really comfortable with PDA, despite feeling so comfortable with Killian. His eyes were practically burning into hers, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lovingly, looking up to him and saying

"Hello Killian.. Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

As he smiled back to her she noticed his cheeks become flushed just for a moment. He scratched behind his ear for a few seconds smiling, a nervous habit Emma only began to notice a few weeks ago. And she had to admit, it was actually kind of adorable.

"Turns out Swan, your father asked me along. Said you could use the _back up_."

Killian said as he winked at her. Emma looked back to David who was clearly a bit uncomfortable, and gave him a grateful smile before mouthing "_thank you"_ to him while Killian wasn't looking. David gave her his classic charming smile, and decided to try and change the subject.

"Robin, now that we're all here, can you tell us again exactly what your men saw?"

Charming said in his serious tone.

Robin nodded and motioned for Charming, Emma and Killian to follow him. Him and men seemed to be a bit hesitant to tell them what they had seen, which made them quite suspicious. Emma and Killian shared a glance that if saying _"I've got your back", _and followed Robins men deeper into the woods.

"There. That's the cave where they saw the strange light coming from."

Robin said as he pointed to cave about 20 feet away. Killian and David looked to each other confused, wondering why they had stopped so far away from the cave. Emma's eyes widened and her breath hitched, causing Killian to turn to her with a concerned expression.

"Swan? What is it?"

He said in a soft tone. Emma stood dazed for a moment, and studied the woods closely before saying

"The cave.. It's over the town line. And there's.. magic inside."

Killian processed the thought for a moment, before the realization hit him.

"Magic isn't supposed to exist over there.."

David looked to Emma who was still in a bit of shock herself, but she was able to nod to David, confirming what Killian had just said.

"What are we going to do? None of us can go over the town line without losing our memories."

David said trying to come up with a plan. He was about to suggest that they go to Gold, but before he could say anything Emma had already pulled out her gun and was about to cross the line. Charming grabbed her arm protectively, not letting her cross.

"Emma, _no_. We have no idea who or what the hell is over there. I can't go with you and I'm not letting you do this alone."

He said in a stern voice. Sure, his daughter was a 30 year old woman, and he knew that she could take care of herself, but she was still his _daughter_ and his fatherly instincts still overpowered him a lot of the time. She gave him her _"really dad?"_ expression and was about to protest when she was interrupted by someone.

"Who said she was going alone?"

Killian said with his signature sheepish grin. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled back to him and then turned to David, talking to him gently.

"Dad, I'll be fine. We need to figure out what's over there and we don't have time to ask Gold or Regina for help, and frankly I don't think either of them would be willing to help me at the moment."

Emma saw Robin tense out of the corner of her eye, mentally slapping herself for mentioning Regina in front of him. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until resuming her protest to David

" Dad, Killian's had my back more times than I can count. We'll check it out, come back and everything will be fine. We're a pretty good team after all."

Emma told him smiling. She turned to see Killian grinning at her, and she stood there staring at him for a moment until David cleared his throat, causing both Emma and Killian to blush slightly. He looked back and forth between Emma and the former-pirate, knowing there was no stopping them now.

"Alright, fine. But Emma, please.. just be careful."

David said in a pleading tone. He was pleasantly surprised when Emma stretched out her arms and hugged him briefly, smiling at him again before walking over to Killian. His daughter being affectionate towards him never got old, and he was glad that she was finally comfortable with acknowledging the fact that he was her father. Emma walked over to Killian, and put her hand on his back gently.

"You ready for this?"

She asked him, regretting her choice of words the minute she said them. He may have changed a lot since they first met, but his suggestive behavior had always stayed. And Emma didn't exactly hate that.. He studied her face briefly, then grinned at her and raised his eyebrow suggestively. He stepped closer to her, practically whispering

"Please, Swan, I'm _always_ ready for you."

She slapped him on the arm and tried to hide her giggle, quickly recovering and getting her "game face" on. She unholstered her gun and made sure it was chambered. They shared a final serious glance, then stepped over the town line. Once they were across, Emma looked back to David and gave him an encouraging smile. She and Killian made their way towards the cave, taking each step with extreme caution. Killian stopped about 5 feet from the cave entrance, his instincts telling him that this was too easy.

"Love, maybe we shou-

He was cut off by the sound of Emma screaming. She had hit a magical barrier and was sent flying backwards, hitting a tree very hard in the process. Killian's heart dropped and he ran towards her as fast as he possibly could.

"EMMA!"

He heard David yell from back across the town line. Killian had to make sure Emma was alright, or he was fairly certain the protective prince would try to cross the line anyways. When he finally reached Emma, he was relieved to see that she wasn't fully unconscious. He knelt down and took her in his arms, cradling her head and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Love, _Emma,_ can you hear me? Are you alright?

He said in a soft voice. Killian tried to keep calm, but seeing Emma hurt made him panic.

She slowly opened her eyes all the way, and Killian heard her mutter

"Ugh son of a bitch that hurt."

Killian let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and laughed softly. Knowing she was still too weak to walk, he picked her up and carried her back to her frantic father. David practically stole Emma from Killian's arms, taking her in his own and setting her down on a tree stump gently.

"Emma.. oh my god are you okay?! Can you hear me? Can you see properly? Do you feel dizzy or sick or we-

"DAVID, I'm. fine."

Emma said with an aggravated grunt. His heart clenched at the sound of her calling him David, and she must have seen the way he face started to drop because she took his hand and smiled at him before saying

"Sorry, dad, I'm just pissed that I didn't see that stupid barrier sooner."

He smiled back at her and helped her sit up. Emma looked up to Killian, who was at her side within seconds. He put his hand at the small of her back holding her gently, and she rested her head on his shoulder. David took that as a sign to give them their distance, so he stood and walked over to Robin.

"What on EARTH was that?!"

Robin asked with a confused and concerned expression.

"I have no idea.."

Charming said looking back to Emma, a worried look on his face.

"Well whatever it was, it sure knows how to throw a punch."

Emma said with an aggravated grunt. She wasn't really able to stand, fearing that she may show too much weakness if she attempted to stand an fell over. Killian smiled lovingly at her and continued to caress her back.

"That's my Swan, even after being knocked nearly unconscious you can still make a joke."

"I was NOT almost knocked unconscious!"

Emma snapped at him while attempting to stand, almost falling before Killian caught her quickly.

"Yes because not being able to stand is a sign of complete an utter grace."

He teased at her.

"Oh shut up Hook!"

Emma shot back with a defeated sigh. Killian smiled down to her and looked to David, who was watching their exchange closely, and who smiled at him briefly. David broke the silence by directing a question at the former pirate.

"Hook do you have any idea what or even who that could have been? You have, well, experiences with magic in the real world."

Killian nodded at the statement and thought for a moment before answering

"I'm not sure, Dave. As far I knew, there was no magic in the other part of this realm.. Not even Rumplestiltskin was able to keep his powers when he crossed the town line."

He knew firsthand, (again, no pun intended, just how powerful the Dark One was. If eve he was not able to retain his abilities in the land without magic,

"Then who the hell are we dealing with?"

Emma said as if reading his mind. They all looked back and forth at each other, knowing that this new threat to Storybrooke would be unlike anything they had ever faced before.


	4. UPDATE

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in such a long time. I had some MAJOR writers block and still do. Plus I just got really busy with school and end of the year stuff. I'll do my very best to get a chapter up this weekend. If you guys want to see anything in particular in chapter 4, please leave a review and let me know. I'd love to hear your ideas! See you soon! 3


	5. Chapter 4

Finally Home: Chapter 4

Emma and Killian sat in his room at Granny's, an empty silence filling the room. He was cleaning her cuts as gently as he could, treating her with extreme care. After Emma was hurt at the town line, she had trudged past her concerned parents straight to Killian's room, much to their protest. They wanted to take care of her, but she didn't feel like being hovered over. She felt so many emotions she didn't even know what to do. She managed to hide them of course, but all she wanted to do was scream and cry all at once. There was a new threat to Storybrooke, of course. Just when Emma was starting to feel safe and at peace, some bastard had to come along to ruin it. It's like her life was on a never ending cycle of being forced to save the day. She didn't want to be the savior.. and she certainly didn't want to be tasked with this. Living in a constant state of danger may work for people from the Enchanted Forest, but not for Emma. She felt so helpless and weak. No matter how hard she tried, the threats _just kept coming._

"Love, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

Killian asked with concern. He put down the bandage he was holding to wipe the tears she didn't even know she had shed away from her cheeks. He sat down next to her, never letting his gaze fall from her face. She wiped away the last of her tears and looked up to him with sad eyes.

"No Killian you didn't hurt me.. you never would. I was just thinking about what happened today. About how Storybrooke is in danger _again_ and how.. I've failed at being the precious _savior_."

She told him. The last word of her sentence sounded venomous, mostly because she hated that word.

"Ha savior. I'm NO savior. What kind of savior can't keep order in a town for 3 months?! I didn't sign up for this! I don't want to be anyone's savior! I don't want this kind of responsibility! Why can't I just have a normal life, Killian? One that's filled with happiness instead of loss and security instead of false-hope?

She said as more tears escaped her now red eyes. Killian's eyes mirrored the same pain, since seeing the woman he loved hurt him beyond words. Emma was right.. she deserved so much more than what she has. "She deserves happiness and security more than anyone." He thought to himself. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and gently kissed her forehead. He pulled away from her slowly, his gaze falling upon hers gently.

"I'm so sorry Love.. I'm sorry you were tasked with a burden this great. While you may be a tough lass, no one should have to deal with what you do. You have done _so _much for this town and the people in it. I know they are all so grateful to you, although I know you do not care about such things. I can't promise you that these responsibilities will ever disappear, but I _can _and _do_ promise you that you _never_ have to do anything alone. I will always be there for you, Swan. To catch you when you fall, to fight along side you, or even to just hold you in my arms to make you feel safe. I love you Emma, and _nothing _is ever going to change that. I will continue to love you and protect you until my final seconds, and I will do my very best to always make sure that you are happy."

Killian said to her with nothing but truth and love in his voice. Emma looked at him for a few moments, saying nothing, and Killian was afraid he had said too much. He was fully reassured when Emma brought her hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him to her, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. He ran his hand through her hair softy, then brought both of his arms to her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She kissed him one last time, then finally pulled away from him, slightly panting. She gave him a genuine smile that made him smile as well.

"Always such a dramatic, huh Jones?"

She said to him laughing slightly. He grinned back at her, his heart practically doing cartwheels at the beautiful sound of her laughter.

"What can I say, Love? I am a pirate after all."

Emma reached up to caress hid face gently, loving the way his stubble felt under her smooth hand. She sighed, feeling so lucky that this man had come into her life. She continued to caress his face and said

"That may be, but you're not just a pirate.. you're _my _pirate."

Her eyes twinkled as she said those words, Killian knowing what that look meant. He gave her that sheepish grin she loved so much, and leaned close to her, stopping mere centimeters away from her face.

"As you wish, Swan."

He said before pulling her lips to his. Let's just say they managed to keep_ quite_ warm that night..

The next morning, Emma awoke to small rays of sunlight spilling over the room. She was laying against Killian's chest, his arm wrapped around her protectively. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to her pirate, humming as she was filled with complete happiness.

"Awake, Love?"

She heard Killian ask softly. She brought her eyes up to her pirates, smiling as green eyes met blue.

"Sadly, yes."  
Emma told him. Killian brought her closer to him, kissing her forehead as his hand came up to caress her hair delicately. Emma laid in his arms, taking a second to etch this moment into her mind. She always felt so safe and happy with him. When she was with him, it was like nothing or no one else existed. She wasn't the savior and he wasn't a pirate. They were just two people who.. _loved each other. _Emma grinned at thinking those words. Emma knew she loved him, but actually saying those words were still difficult. After being alone for so long, loving someone was hard to come to terms with. There were _so _many things she wished she could say to Killian. She always wanted to tell him that she loved him.. that she was so grateful for everything he had ever done for her, and that she wanted a life with him, a _real _one. She hoped one day she would be able to tell him everything she felt, but she was still so unsure. Not of her feelings for him, hell no. But she was unsure of how long this would last. There would always be a threat or someone wanting to take their happy ending it seemed. "There's no better time that the present." Emma thought to herself. She took a deep breath, shaking as she let it out, causing Killian to stir.

"You alright there, Love?"

Killian asked her as he held her tighter. Emma laughed through the tears that were starting to form in her eyes, and looked up to her pirate, smiling as brightly as ever. Killian's breath caught in his throat at her smile. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He grinned back at her, waiting for Emma to tell him what she was thinking.

"Yeah,, I'm just.. I, I love you Killian."

Emma told him as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. Killian didn't hesitate for a moment before pulling Emma flush against him, kissing her like he never had before. He pulled away from her slowly, grinning as he wiped the tears from her face and studied her.

"Oh Emma, I love you too. _Gods, _I love you."

Emma grinned back at him, feeling happier than she ever had before. Killian held Emma like his life depended on it, and in some ways, it did. And for the first time in a very long time, Emma didn't mind the intense emotions she felt.

* * *

After leaving Killian's room and returning to her own a while after that, Emma and her pirate walked hand in hand downstairs to Granny's, blissfully unaware of all the smirks and knowing smiles that everyone in the diner gave them. Snow and David were already sitting in the far corner of the diner, watching their daughter talk with Killian in their usual booth, a bright smile on her face. Snow's heart leaped at the sight of her daughter so happy, while David clenched his fist next to her. Snow placed her hand on her charming husbands shoulder, causing him to break the death glare he sent towards the pirate who had his arm wrapped around his daughter.

"David please, give them a break. And stop trying to strangle Hook with your eyes."

Snow told him holding back her laughter.

David sighed and looked back to his wife for a moment, then to his daughter and Killian.

"Snow, we didn't see Emma after she stormed past us last night. She said she was going back to Granny's "with Killian"! I think we both know that happened.. and I do not understand how you're encouraging that!"

David told his wife in an impatient tone. David didn't care that Killian was the one Emma chose to spend her time with. It had nothing to do with Hook's past or even the fact that he was a pirate. The thought of _any_ man touching his daughter made his blood boil.

Snow rolled her eyes and swatted her husband lightly on the arm.

"Charming! I didn't ever say I was encouraging it.. she's my daughter too you know. But despite how we may see her, Emma's a grown woman. She can make how own decisions. We have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

Snow told David. Snow could tell that he was still unsure of this new "relationship" between Emma and Hook, so she decided she would tell David the absolute truth. Snow sighed and took David's hand, looking into his eyes gently,

"He makes her happy, you know. She feels safe and content with him."

Snow said with a smile. David's eyes lit up for a moment, and the edge of his lips curved upwards slightly at Snow's words.

"Really? How can you tell?"

David asked curiously.

"Emma told me that herself. The other night when you were out on patrol, I asked her about it, and she was actually pretty open with me about it. She said things are going great between them. She seemed happy, David. Smitten even. She smiles when she talks about him.. She seems very happy with Killian."

Snow said gently. David pondered her words, and sighed, defeated. He had been so caught up in his own protective feelings that he didn't think about how Emma felt towards Hook. Knowing his daughter was happy made him happy as well. If Hook was the one who could make his daughter smile, then David guessed he should get used to seeing them like this. He looked up from his wife, glancing to Emma. She had just laughed at something Hook had said, and the sound of her laughter brought tears to his eyes. Much like his wife, David didn't know all of the details of Emma's past. But he knew that it wasn't an easy one. When they first met, Emma was an extremely reserved person, even after she broke the curse and his memories were restored. Ever since Emma and Hook returned from the past, his daughter had started to let her walls down, starting with that night when she called Snow and David "mom" and "dad". Reliving that thought made him smile. Emma looked away from Hook for a moment, her eyes meeting her fathers. She smiled at him and waved, just before turning back to Killian. David looked back to his wife, smiling at her.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll just have to get used to them.. together."

He said with a sincere smile. Snow returned the look, and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. The proud parents looked back to their daughter, so happy that their princess was finally home.


	6. Chapter 5

Finally Home: Chapter 5

Naturally, the bliss didn't last long. Storybrooke had a new problem on its hands, and it needed to be fixed. After much discussion, (and perhaps the _slightest_ bit of whining from Emma), it was decided that Regina needed to be asked about the mysterious cave. When Snow suggested that Regina be involved, Killian was at Emma's side within seconds, ready to support any conclusion she made. Emma gave an angry grunt, grabbing her car keys practically stomping out of the loft. Killian directed a small grin to David and Snow, and followed his Swan out the door. The drive to Regina's house was silent, mainly from Emma trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come, and Killian still being nervous inside the "strange metal carriage." Emma pulled up in front of Regina's, turning the bug off and turning to Killian with a sigh.

"Killian should we even be doing this?"

Emma questioned in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Regina was _very_ clear about her _not _wanting to see me. Maybe we could just go to Gold.. Maybe he ca-"

"Love, it'll be fine. She may be our best chance to figure out what the bloody hell was in that cave. And I'm sure her majesty wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her time with your boy."

Killian reassured with a smile. Emma smiled back to him and kissed his cheek before exiting the car and walking slowly up to Regina's door. Killian gave her a questioning look, and Emma smirked back at him before saying

"I'm not really in the mood to be greeted by another magical barrier.. You can never be too sure in this town."

Killian chuckled and put his arm around her waist gently. Emma stepped onto the porch and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Regina opened the door with an annoyed expression, scoffing when she saw Killian's arm on Emma's waist.

"Well well.. if it isn't Storybrooke's newest annoying couple. What do _you_ want, Miss Swan?"

The queen asked impatiently.

"We need to talk Regina, its important. We discovered something yesterday that involves magic, and it's _over_ the town line.

Emma said in her serious tone. Regina's eyes widened at Emma's words, and she opened the door further motioning for Emma and Killian to come inside. Killian held Emma tighter and led her inside. They went into Regina's study, a dull pain hitting Killian when his memoires from a time not too long ago washed over him. It was just after Zelena cursed his lips, and he was so torn on what to do about it. He ended up making the rather daft choice to try and distance himself from Emma, which of course didn't work. Emma put her hand on his bicep, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I'm alright, Swan. Just thinking."

He told her. Emma nodded and smiled at him, holding his gaze. Regina watched their exchange for a moment, feeling her chest tighten as she thought of Robin. She collected herself quickly and put on a stern face.

"So Miss Swan, this cave that had the magic inside, it was across the town line? And you're _certain_ it was magic?"

Regina asked curiously. Emma laughed sarcastically and glanced back at Killian who was smirking slightly before saying

"If you consider getting blasted back thirty feet by an invisible wall magic."

Emma and Killian laughed to themselves for a moment, thinking back to that day. Emma looked up to see Regina giving her a cold glare, causing Emma's smile to quickly fade.

"Um yeah.. It was magic. Before I was blasted back, hell before I even crossed over the town line, I could.. I don't know.. "feel" the magic. It didn't feel like dark magic, but it didn't seem like light magic either."

Emma said with the seriousness back in her voice. Regina sighed, trying to think about who or what it could be.

"This is strange indeed. As I'm sure you're both aware, magic isn't supposed to exist over the town line, and it hardly existed here until Rumple brought it. So I'm not sure about what or who could be the source of this strange magic. Seems to me, Miss Swan, that you're going to have to ask Gold about this."

Regina said with a faint smirk. Emma dropped her head in a combination of annoyance and defeat, standing up from the table with a bit more force than necessary.

"Fine.. I'll call David and tell him to meet us there. Thanks anyways Regina."

Emma said, pulling out her phone.

"Yes well it seems you now owe me for _multiple things._"

Regina spat at her. Emma looked up from her phone, with a look of guilt in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but the look Regina was giving her was practically _daring_ her to say something else. Emma looked back to her phone and walked out of the study just as she dialed David's number. Killian and Regina stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Killian took a deep breath and looked to Regina with understanding in her eyes.

"May I speak freely, your majesty?"

He asked cautiously. Regina rolled her eyes and nodded, not really caring what the pirate had to say.

"Don't give up. No matter how hopeless or lost you may feel, don't give up on someone you love. As ludicrous as this may sound, true love always prevails, even if it may not seem that way."

Killian said with a sincere expression. Regina scoffed and looked at Killian with annoyance on her face.

"How would you_ possibly _know that? You know nothing of how this feels.. to finally feel that you could actually have a happy ending, that the universe may for once actually be on your side, to have someone from the past come back and take that hope away from you.."

Regina said, tears starting to form in her eyes as she bit her tongue.

"Actually, I know _exactly _how that feels _your majesty_."

Killian said in an aggravated tone. Realization crossed over Regina's face as she remembered the drama in Neverland that surrounded Emma, Neal and Killian. She actually regretted her words, looking back at the pirate with hidden guilt in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to give you a pep talk Regina. I'm just telling you to be stronger than you currently are, for everyone's sake. If the Dark One and I get to have a chance at a happy ending, than I believe you do as well."

Killian said as he began to walk out towards Emma. Regina stood in place shocked for a moment, before calling out to Killian.

"Hook, uh.. thank you.. For not being completely unbearable to be around."

Regina said trying to hide her smile. Killian bowed slightly before leaving the room, joining Emma in the bug. "It seems that two former villains have more in common that meets the eye." Regina thought to herself.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Swan.. back to saving the day again I take it?"

Gold said with a smirk as Emma came through the door of the pawn shop.

"Price of being the savior I guess."  
Emma told him, crossing her arms. Emma had to admit, ever since seeing Rumple back in the enchanted forest, she did her best to steer clear of him. Not many things scared her, but she had to admit that seeing Rumple as the "crocodile",(as Killian called him), was extremely creepy. Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Emma decided to cut to the chase.

"Look Gold, we need your help with something.."

Emma said sternly. Gold gave her a confused look at her choice of words, then realizing why she had used the word "we" as Killian walked through the door cautiously. While he and the pirate may not be attempting to kill each other anymore, seeing him made his blood boil. Sensing the tension in the room, Emma cleared her throat, making Gold focusing on her again.

"The other day, we got a call about something strange in the woods outside of town, After investigating, we found out that there's magic _over_ the town line. And that the cave it's in is protected by some kind of barrier.. a very _powerful _barrier that we can't get past."

Emma paused for a moment to make sure Gold understood, then continued after receiving a nod from him.

"Is there any way you can get rid of the barrier? We need to figure out what's in there."

He thought for a moment, then unlocked his cabinet that held various spells and potions. Emma saw him take a small purple vial from the cabinet, and studied it carefully.

"This should work, Miss Swan. This potion will allow you to surpass any magical defense, but keep in mind it only lasts for a while. So go in, and get out as soon as possible."

He told her, handing her the potion. Emma chuckled to herself then joked

"What? Does it wear off at midnight or something?"

Gold apparently didn't find the joke all that amusing, and sent her a glare that sent chills down Emma's spine.

"Just make sure you and the pirate are out of the cave as quickly as possible, unless you want to experience much more than a headache."

Gold said in a slightly menacing tone. Emma's eyes widened at his words, she then nodded and broke the now uncomfortable eye contact. Killian stepped closer to Emma, pulling on her arm gently leading her away from Gold. Just before they left the shop, Gold called out to Emma

"Oh and don't forget Miss Swan.. you now owe me a favor."

* * *

Killian and Emma met David, Snow and a few of the dwarves at the town line after leaving Gold's shop.

"Emma, please make sure you're careful."

Snow said to her daughter with worrying eyes as they walked to the edge of the town line. Emma hugged her mother tightly, giving her a confident smile.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Whatever's in there, Killian and I can handle it."

Emma reassured her. Snow gave her daughter another brief hug, as did her father. Emma and Killian made their way across the town line, stopping just before where the barrier was.

"Do you actually think this will work, Killian? I don't want a repeat of last time."

Emma said, pulling out the potion Gold had given her. Killian took her hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling back at her.

"Only one way to find out, Love."

Emma sighed and drank the potion, a slight stinging sensation washing over her as she handed the vial to Killian. They looked to each other with a smile, then stepped through the barrier. Emma wouldn't lie, crossing over the barrier was a bit uncomfortable. Thee potion seemed to mask most of the defenses, but it clearly wasn't strong enough to get rid of the affects completely. "Damn, this person must really be powerful." Emma thought to herself just as she finished crossing trough the barrier. Killian looked to her, his eyes filled with concern, and said

"Make it alright love?"

"Yeah, the potion did most of the work. I sti.."

Emma lost her train of thought as she suddenly became aware of the sudden _extreme_ drop in temperature. Killian must have noticed as well, shifting uncomfortably in his jeans and light jacket.

"You noticed it too?"

Emma asked him just to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"Aye.. It's bloody freezing over here."

Killian said with a shiver.

"We need to get inside the cave.. I'm not sure how long this potion lasts and I would prefer not to be over here when it wears off."

Emma said, trying to hide how cold she was. There was a thick wall of ice blocking the entrance, and seemed impossible to break, even with Killian's hook.

"A little help here, Love?"

Killian said encouragingly to Emma. She nodded to him and closed her eyes tightly, summoning a bright fireball in the palm of her hand. Her magic had gotten much stronger after she traveled to the past, probably because she actually accepted her powers after so long. Once the ice was melted, Killian looked to Emma with a big grin on his face.

"Bloody brilliant, Swan."

He said still amazed at the magic he had just seen. Emma smiled back at him and quickly pulled out her gun. Killian took out his sword, and with a shared confident look, they stepped inside the cave. Once inside, Emma was dazzled. The entire cave was covered with enormous ice crystals that beautifully reflected the small amount of light that entered the cave. Various patterns of snowflakes were carved into the smooth floor, a thin layer of frost covering it. While the cave looked rather small from the outside, it was actually quite large, more like a cavern. The two made their way to a grand staircase made entirely of ice that led into several different directions.

"As much as I dislike the idea, perhaps we should split up, Love. Searching this place together will take much longer than if we went separate ways."

Killian said sighing. Emma looked back to him, a stubborn look on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was split up, but Killian had a point. The cave seemed to be huge, and looking for the source of magic together _would_ take much longer.

"Alright.. but keep your guard up."

Emma said shakily, her efforts at hiding her concern failing. Before Emma could say anything else, Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her into a soft, yet passionate, kiss. She held onto him tightly, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away from her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, keeping his hooked arm firmly around her waist.

"Always."

He whispered to her, looking straight into her eyes. She brought her hand up to rest on his, smiling at him before she walked backwards towards the first stairwell. Emma took out her gun and started to make her way up the crystal stairs, looking back to Killian one last time before entering the frozen unknown.


	7. Chapter 6

Finally Home: Chapter 6

Emma felt her bones become even more chilled as she ventured further into the cave. She had been walking down hallway after hallway for nearly an hour, and it seemed like she was in an endless maze of ice. She was worried about Killian, and was hoping that he both was and wasn't having more luck with finding anything. Emma knew that she loved Killian, and it was clear that she deeply cared about him. She remembered back to the day when Zelena tried to drown him.. She was so terrified that she wouldn't be able to save him, she didn't even think to try and preform CPR. Her first instinct was to kiss him. And when he opened his eyes, in that moment, the relief Emma felt was comparable to when Henry opened his eyes after he was put under the sleeping curse. Sure, she had just lost her magic, but she would gladly give up her powers a hundred times over if it meant saving his life. She smiled to herself as she thought about Killian. Even in times like this, when she was supposed to be focusing on finding Storybrooke's newest threat, she was able to smile like an embarrassed teenage when thinking of him. Emma was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of someone walking on the icy floor. She held up her gun and prepared to shoot, and stayed hidden behind the corner and waited until the person was close enough.

"FREEZE!"

Emma exclaimed as she jumped out from behind the wall. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw Killian standing there with his sword drawn.

"Oh.. sorry Killian."

Emma said as she lowered her gun. Killian did the same with his weapon and gave her a grin.

"Always such a feisty lass. Did you find anything, Love?"

He asked as he pulled her close to him. Emma melted into his touch and allowed him to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing, You?"

"Nothing. It seems that whoever resides in this cave expected our arrival."

Killian observed. Emma nodded and took a moment to study the room they were in. As she looked down the hallway she had just came from, Emma noticed a shadow coming from around the corner. It was only there for a moment and if she would have blinked in that moment she probably would have missed it, but it was better than nothing. Without saying a word, Emma looked back to Killian and subtly motioned towards the hall. He understood her immediately, and began to reach for his sword. Suddenly, a blast of ice and white light flew towards him, freezing him into place. Emma quickly reached for her weapon, only to be frozen in place as well. She tried using magic to unfreeze herself, but it seemed that the frost had blocked her magic. Emma and Killian spun around to face their attacker, and were surprised by what they saw. It was a young woman, no older than 25, with bleach blonde hair and a fierce expression. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that looked like it was made of ice crystals. "Seriously?" Emma thought to herself. After now two adventures in the Enchanted Forest, Emma had seen some outrageous clothes. But this dress was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She looked up to face the woman, who was watching her closely.

"Who are you and why did you trespass here?"

The mysterious woman said in a solid tone. Emma looked back and forth between Killian and the woman, and decided that she should do the talking.

"Emma Swan. I'm the.. Uh… princess of this land."

Emma said with hesitation. Figuring the woman wouldn't know what a "sheriff" was, she figured a princess was, sadly, the closest to it that the woman would understand. She heard Killian chuckle softly next to her, and she would have punched him in the arm if she wasn't frozen in place. The woman seemed satisfied with her answer, but kept her serious expression as she said.

"Well Emma Swan, you may be royalty, but it doesn't give you the right to trespass here."

"Actually it does. Technically, you are the one trespassing."

Emma shot back at her. The woman's eyes grew dark for a moment, obviously not appreciating her tone. Emma noticed the tension in the room, and took a deep breath before saying

"Look, we didn't come here to get into an argument. I was told that there was strange activity here, so I wanted to check it out. We had no intention of hurting you. We just wanted to make sure that you aren't a threat."

The woman looked at Killian, and he nodded to agree with what Emma had said. She studied them closely, before sighing and waving her hand in the air, causing Emma and Killian to become unfrozen.

"Sorry about that, but as I'm sure you're aware, you can never be too careful."

The woman said with an apologetic smile. Emma smiled back at her and took a few steps towards her.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to ask you a few questions. Like first of all, who are you and how did you _get_ here?"

Emma said with curiosity filling her voice. The woman smiled at her saying

"I'm Elsa from the kingdom of Arendelle. And I assume through a portal, but I'm not entirely certain. You see, I was kept as a prisoner in a magical urn. A wizard by the name of the Dark One imprisoned me there years ago. For some reason, the restraints on the urn were broken a few months ago, and when I emerged I was in your land."

Emma stood there, mouth open in shock. Portal.. Magical Urn.. The Dark One.. it all made sense. When Rumple sent Killian and her to the room with no doors, Killian went searching through the cabinets and found an urn that seemed to match the one Elsa was talking about. Emma remembered yelling at Killian to leave things alone, and he set it down on a nearby table.. that was _very_ close to the opening of the portal. "The force from the portal must have sucked the Urn in too." Emma thought to herself. Emma grunted and turned to Killain, who must have realized his mistake as well. He was looking at her with big eyes, and gulped before quietly saying

"Bad form on my part, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and faced Elsa again.

"Well, Elsa, I think we were the ones who freed you. The Dark One sent us to that vault where you were being kept, and _he_-

Emma paused, motioning to Killian.

"found the urn you were held in and it must have traveled through the portal with us."

Elsa grinned at Emma's words, and practically jumped on Killian.

"Thank you! Oh you have no idea how horrible it was being trapped in there. Thank you so much!"

Elsa said with faint tears in her eyes. Emma felt a pang of jealousy in her chest, and glared at Killian with a raised eyebrow. Killian's eyes met Emma's, and as usual, he read her like an open book. He grinned at her amused, and pulled away from Elsa.

"Always happy to help a damsel in distress, lass"

Emma rolled her eyes, trying very hard to conceal her smirk. Killian winked at her, noticing her effort. Elsa noticed the exchange between the two, and immediately blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to-

"No its alright.. Um.. would you mind coming back to town with us? I'm sure my parents would like to meet you."  
Emma said quickly trying to change the subject. Elsa studied the two for a moment, before saying

"I suppose.. You seem trustable."

Emma smiled, and motioned for Elsa to lead the way. When Elsa was on the far side of the room, Emma turned to Killian and punched him _not so lightly_ on the arm. Killian just smirked at her and stepped closer.

"Which was that for, Love? Bringing the snow queen here or for letting her embrace me?"

Emma scoffed but took his outstretched atm.

"Both."

They both laughed and smiled at each other before following Elsa out of the cave.

* * *

As Snow sat on a nearby log fiddling with her bow, she began to become even more worried.

"David it's been over an hour since they went inside the cave. Shouldn't they be back by now?"

She said in a worried tone. David took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm sure Emma is fine, Snow. Hook wouldn't let anything happen to her. They're probably just making sure they don't overlook anything."

David said in a confident tone that he hoped was masking his own fear. Just as David was about to say something else, he turned to see Gold's car pulling up. David grunted and picked up his sword.

"What could _he _want?"

Snow grabbed her bow and went to stand beside her husband. Gold emerged from the car and smiled when he saw everyone with their weapons in hand.

"You can stand down, your majesties. I merely came to see that Miss Swan and the pirate made it back."

David gave him a sarcastic grin and said

"Since when have you cared about Emma's safety, Let alone Hooks?"

Gold laughed and replied

"Oh I don't. But like you, I'm curious about this new magic as well."

"Well, they haven't come back yet.. Are you sure that your potion worked, Gold?"

Snow cut in.

"Questioning my abilities now, Dearie? Don't let your instincts get the best of you. I assure you, it worked."

Snow and David both sighed in relief, and turned back to the cave just in time to see Emma and Hook walking through the barrier, accompanied by an unfamiliar woman. Snow grinned brightly at the sight of her daughter, and quickly hugged David before walking to the town line. The minute Emma walked back over the town line, Snow pulled her into a warm embrace. Emma laughed at her mother's death grip, and managed to lean away from her mother before saying

"I'm fine, Mom. Killian and I are fine, as usual."

Emma said smiling. Killian moved to stand next to Emma with a smile, and Snow put a delicate arm on Killian's shoulder.

"Thank you, Killian"

He bowed his head and said

"Of course, milady. Anything for my Swan."

Emma blushed at his words, and cleared her throat remembering that they had other issues to attend to. Emma leaned away from Killian and walked over to Elsa, who had a scared expression on her face. Emma smiled at her reassuringly before leading her over to the rest of the group.

"Mom, Dad, this is-

"Elsa..?"

Gold said with both venom and fear in his voice. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of Gold, and she shot a glance at her parents, who looked back at her with regretful expressions.

"_YOU!" _

Elsa yelled at Gold. Elsa pulled away from Emma, with an angry expression on her face.

"You.. You lied to me! You were just going to take me to_ HIM_!"

She yelled at Emma with tears clouding her eyes. Emma stepped towards Elsa with a gentle hand and said in a gentle tone

"No Elsa I didn't. I had no idea he would be here and I had _no _intention of bringing you to him."

Elsa wiped her tears and attempted to collect herself before saying

"Well you're clearly allies with him. You said he locked you in his vault!"

"Which I didn't lie about! Look we have a.. complicated history. Elsa, I never planned on hurting you."

Emma said, trying to express her honesty. Her words clearly weren't working to calm Elsa down, because then she noticed the flurry of snow that was starting to fall and the light that was forming at Elsa's fingertips. Emma looked to her parents and Killian, who slowly started to reach for their weapons.

"Elsa, you have to believe me. I never wan-

" I do not _have _to do anything. You lied to me Emma Swan.."

Elsa said in a menacing tone as she began to step closer to Emma. Elsa held up her hand, and a ball of sharp ice and hot light started to form in her palm. Emma's eyes widened as she realized what Elsa was planning to do, and grabbed her gun in seconds.

"_DON'T_ Elsa."

Emma said in a fierce tone. The light in Elsa's palm grew brighter, and it flew out of her hand with extreme force. Just before the magic hit Emma, Killian quickly leaped in front of her, the ball of ice and light hitting his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, blood already beginning to show through his jacket.

"KILLIAN!"

Emma screamed in horror. Emma held up her hands pouring all of emotion into her magic, and sent Elsa flying back about 100 feet. Just before Elsa hit the ground, she vanished in a cloud of frost and was nowhere to be seen. Emma collapsed on the ground next to Killian, pulling him into her lap. Emma felt tears stinging her eyes, and she didn't even bother to try and hide them. She pulled back Killian's jacket as gently as she could, seeing that the wound was bad, but not horrible. Her eyes fell on his face, and she brushed a lock of hair off of his forehead before laying hers against it.

"You idiot. I could have handled that!"

Emma snapped in an annoyed tone. Killian let out a painful laugh and put his hand on hers, before saying

"You're remarkable love, but you don't exactly have a way with words."

Emma smiled at him softly and wiped her tears. She looked up to David, and he stepped away from Snow to help get Killian into the bug. Emma checked on Killian again before practically stomping over to Gold.

"What the _HELL_ Gold?! Why are you even here? She could have _killed _him. Although I'm sure you wouldn't have felt a shred of guilt over that."

Emma furiously said to Gold.

"Miss Swan, if I still wanted to kill Hook, I assure you, I would do that deed myself. I did not know Elsa was the source of the mysterious magic you spoke of. As far as I knew, she was still locked away in my vault. But apparently you and the pirate brought back a souvenir from your little adventure. That is _your _doing Dearie, not mine."

Gold said in a defensive tone.

Emma opened her mouth to yell again, but was halted by David's hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, we need to get Hook to the hospital. His shoulder isn't really bad, but we need to make sure he doesn't lose too much blood."

Emma sighed and looked back to Hook, who was holding his shoulder in obvious pain. She quickly nodded, and turned back to Gold.

"_This isn't over_, Gold"

"It never is, is it Miss Swan?"

Emma shook her head and jogged back to her car, squeezing Killian's hand before turning the bug away from the town line and towards the hospital. She still had so many questions, for both Elsa and Gold. While she didn't know all of the details surrounding this conflict, she knew one thing for certain. Something was started here today, and it sure as hell _wasn't good._


	8. Chapter 7

Finally Home: Chapter 7

"Swan, all of this really isn't necessary. I'm fine."

Killian argued, the last syllable sounding funny due to another sharp pain shooting through his shoulder. Emma and he had been at the hospital for over 2 hours now, and the entire time Emma had been fairly quiet. Her eyes were swirling with emotions, but for the first time in a quite a while it was difficult for Killian to read them. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed

"You're staying here until Dr. Whale clears you. End of story."

She said without looking directly at him, her face solid and emotionless. He saw the blank expression on her face and knew that she was trying to build up her walls again.

"Love, I think I would know if I were severely injured. Don't forget, I've made it through much worse."

Killian said with a laugh. After 300 years of being a pirate, sailing from realm to realm and dealing with the worst of foes, Emma was worried over what Killian thought to be a simple wound. His laughter halted when Emma finally looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She took a deep breath and stood up forcefully, shoving her chair against the wall with a loud thud.

"You _actually_ think this is _funny_? You think nearly dying is something to laugh about?! What the _HELL_ is wrong with you, Killian?!"

She shouted at him. Killian dropped his head, feeling guilty right away. He thought for a moment, remembering Emma telling him about losing the people she cared about. There had been a man named Graham, who he didn't know much about, just that Emma had lost him due to Regina. And then there was Baelfire's death, which had affected both of them a great deal. He looked back to her, and is heart clenched at the sight of several tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears that _he_ had caused. He swallowed hard and held out his hand to her.

"Love, come here."

Emma looked down to the floor, attempting to avoid his gaze and to collect herself. Despite everything she had been through emotionally in the past 2 years, she still hated crying and especially if it was in front of other people. Even though she was completely comfortable with Killian, being emotionally vulnerable with anyone was still something that she was getting used to.

"Emma, _please._"

Her eyes met his, and she took his hand practically falling apart as his touch. Just as Killian was beginning to pull her into his arms a broken sob escaped her lips. Once his arms were fully around her Emma began sobbing into his chest. He held onto her tightly, despite the pains of protest from his shoulder. His hand caressed her hair and he pressed gentle kisses into it. After a few minutes, Emma's cries became quieter and then came to a stop. Killian didn't let go of her after she stopped crying, and for that Emma was grateful. She breathed deeply and her whole body shuddered as she released it.

"I could have lost you today.."

Emma whispered into his chest. She felt his breath hitch slightly, causing her to lean into him even more.

"Aye, but you didn't."

He assured her before hugging her tightly. He began to pull away from her, and Emma gripped him tighter in protest, but was relieved when she realized that he only leaned away so that he could look her in the eyes. He brought his hand up from her waist to wipe her tears away, and held her face like it was the most delicate thing he had ever touched.

"And you never will."

Killian said with a gentle smile. Seeing him smile that goofy, yet _so _handsome smile, Emma couldn't help but smile through her tears as well. She leaned up and brought her hand to the nape of his neck, pulling his lips towards her. He complied and held onto her face a bit tighter as their lips met. It was a fairly gentle kiss, but it was filled with every emotion they were feeling at that moment. Fear, longing, regret, passion, care, hope and.. _love._ Emma's heart skipped a beat as he deepened the kiss, his arm gripping her waist even tighter. Thinking about Killian's words, Emma knew that he has meant every word, and that she truly believe him. And the thought of having him around _forever_, actually didn't seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

After their kiss, Emma and Killian laid together on the hospital bed and just held each other. It was moments like this that Emma really loved. When it was just her and her pirate enjoying the others company, not having to worry about anything. Of course, being who they were, there was always a part of their minds that drifted to worry, but after everything that both of them had been through they had learned to find the good moments between the bad ones. And this, laying warm in each others arms, was certainly a good moment. Emma smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation she had with her father about the good moments in life, mentally noting to thank him for that. Speaking of the devil, Emma heard a soft knock on the room door and saw her mother peek through. Seeing her daughters current.. _situation.. _Snow blushed and hurried to close the door before a certain over protective father saw, but failed. Emma saw her father's eyes roll and fist clench, causing her and her mother to laugh. Emma looked up to Killian, only to see that he was asleep. She held up her finger, silently asking her parents for a minute. Snow smiled, while David grumbled something that Emma couldn't quite make out. She tried to slide out of Killian's arms as gently as she could, remembering him telling her that his many years as a pirate had caused him to become a light sleeper. Emma tripped on her boot as she stood, Killian luckily grabbing her before she fell on her ass. She heard him chuckle as he lifted his head off the pillow.

"I may call you Swan, but you're not always the most graceful, Love. Where are you going?"

He asked groggily. Emma smiled and couldn't help but recognize how incredibly sexy he sounded when he was half asleep.

"My parents are here, Killian. I'll be back in a few minutes. And don't even think about getting up. Whale said you need to rest. Don't worry, you can see your boyfriend tomorrow."

She said with a sarcastic laugh. He nodded and laughed along with her before bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Always so affectionate."

Emma whispered as she leaned down to kiss is forehead. Her gaze lingered on his already sleeping form, trying to etch the image into her mind permanently. She heard another knock on the door, assuming her father not liking her and Killian being alone. "Patience sure as hell doesn't run in the family" She thought to herself with a smile as she pulled on her boots. Emma looked back to Killian again, then opened the door quietly. She was met with a warm smile from her mother and a fierce gaze from her father.

"Calm yourself, Dad. I was just making sure he was alright."

David brushed off the comment with a smile and hugged her before saying

"Same reason we're here."

Emma smiled and punched his arm

"What? Concerned for your fellow musketeer?"

She said with a mocking tone. Over the past few months, her father and Killian had actually become pretty good friends. They had even established something like a "guys night", inviting Robin along as well. Henry started calling them the 3 Musketeers, and surprisingly they liked the title. Snow laughed at Emma's remark and smiled at the casual exchange between her husband and daughter.

"So how is Killian?"

She asked. Snow noticed a slight hesitation in Emma's eyes, becoming concerned right away.

"Better. They're keeping him overnight to make sure the wound doesn't get any worse, but hes doing much better."

Emma said with a smile. Sensing her daughter was holding something back, Snow decided that some mother-daughter talking was in order.

"David, could you please get Emma some coffee? I'm sure she could use it."

She said as she walked back towards her husband, winking once she thought Emma couldn't see. David got the message loud and clear and decided to give his girls some time to talk.

"Sure. I'll uh.. be back in a while."

He said with a charming smile. Once he was out of sight, Snow turned to her daughter only to meet a knowing smirk.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?"

Emma said in a curious tone. Snow sighed, remembering that her daughter was basically a human lie detector.

"I wanted to chat with you. When I asked you about how Hook was, there was a certain _look_ in your eyes. I'm not sure if it was fear or hesitation, but I know that you were holding something back about what happened. Emma, you can talk to me. About anything."

She stated with a motherly smile as she wrapped her arm around her daughter. And to her delight, Emma didn't lean away from the touch. Snow led them to a bench down the hall, making sure that they didn't disturb Hook while talking.

"I know I just.. It's not something I really want to talk about."

Emma confessed. Snow nodded understandingly, but stayed silent to give her daughter a moment to rethink her choice. She was relieved when Emma sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"After Killian and I got here, he was saying that all the fuss over what Elsa did to him wasn't a big deal, and he tried to make a joke about how he's been hurt worse before. Which I don't hate him for.. I normally like when he makes me laugh. But this time I got pissed at him for laughing. I started yelling at him and.."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, the emotions of earlier today hitting her like a freight train.

"I broke down and I started sobbing in front of him. I could have lost him and the thought of that, it terrifies me. I was _so_ devastated when Graham died.. and then I lost Neal too.. I lost every man I ever cared about. I can't lose Killian.. _I just can't_"

She said with teary eyes. Snows eyes became glassy as well, and she pulled her daughter into a comforting hug, holding Emma tightly. In that moment Snow didn't see a woman in front of her.. or the savior.. she saw her _baby_. She had missed so many opportunities to comfort her daughter as a child, and after the curse first broke Snow feared that Emma wouldn't give her that chance. But thankfully, she had been wrong. They stayed like that for a long time, Emma crying silent tears as her mother held her and comforted her in every way she knew possible. When Emma pulled away, Snow gently wiped away her tears, and leaned forward pressing a kiss on her head. Snow smiled warmly at her daughter, planning on what to say next.

"The important thing to remember is that you _didn't_ lose him. I may not know Hook that well, but I know that he would never give up that easy, especially when it comes to you. And Emma, you shouldn't be embarrassed of expressing your emotions. You're strong, but you're also human. It's perfectly alright. You have _so _many people that love you, Emma, and I know that Killian is at the top of that list, right next to Henry."

Snow said with a blushing smile.

"As I'm sure you remember, I was very skeptical of your relationship with him at first."

She confessed with a giggle. Emma laughed as well, thinking back to when her parents found out that they were seeing each other.

"Yeah I remember.. I thought David was going to punch him again."

Emma laughed.

"Well he probably would have if it weren't for Henry!"

Snow said with a grin. Their laughter eventually calmed, and Emma looked to Snow with a curious yet serious expression.

"What changed? Your opinion of Killian.."

"That's my girl, always so direct." Snow thought to herself. She smiled and took her daughters hand.

"I saw how happy he made you. And Emma, your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me. You've been through so much.. and you deserve a happy ending. More than anyone."

She confessed with teary eyes. Despite Emma's protests, Snow couldn't help but feel guilty for her daughters difficult past. _She _was the one who told Charming to take Emma to the wardrobe.. _She _the one who banished Regina instead of keeping her locked up. But despite all of those regrets, there was a part of her that was happy that things didn't work out the way she always thought they would. If they had, Henry wouldn't have been born, and Emma and Killian's paths may never have crossed. "True loves always find each other." A small voice in Snows voice said. A large grin grew on her face at the thought of her daughter finding true love. Snows thoughts were interrupted by Emma's hand on her arm.

"Earth to Mom! You alright?"

Emma said in a slightly worried tone. Snow laughed softly before saying

"Yes I'm fine.. I was just thinking."

Emma opened her mouth to question her mother, but was halted by her father arriving just in time to save Snow from having to explain. He held out a cup of coffee to Emma, which she gladly accepted.

"Here you go, girls. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

David said with a grin. He looked to Snow, and winked at her quite obviously, and she giggled at his expression. Emma looked back and forth between her parents, and couldn't help but laugh at their "subtly". Before they knew it, they were all laughing together. About what, they weren't exactly sure. But it felt great to just sit together and be happy. Back in the hospital room, Killian began to stir. Hearing laughter, he woke with a start. He looked around the room, disoriented for a few seconds, then remembered the events of the day. The laughter started up again, and Killian then recognized the source of the comforting noise. He slowly made his way to the door, and opened it slightly looking into the hallway. His gaze fell upon her, and he couldn't help but grin widely at what he saw. Emma was sitting with her parents, laughing and joking around with her father. It was so wonderful for him to see her like this.. carefree and happy. He stood in the doorway for a few moments and watched her, realizing, yet again, that nothing brought him more joy than seeing her happy. He had helped the lost girl find her way home, back to her family and back to the people that loved her, including him. And that, was greater than any other treasure he had ever found.


	9. Chapter 8

Finally Home: Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're up for this, Killian? Dr. Whale said you need to get plenty of rest and to not strain your shoul-."

Emma's words were cut off by Killian grabbing her arm and twirling her around to press his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as Killian brought his hand to her waist. They kissed for _quite _a few moments, before Killian pulled away causing Emma to whimper.

"Feel reassured now, Love?'

"Huh?"

Emma asked, still in a blissful haze from their kiss. Killian chuckled softly and kissed her cheek before walking towards Emma's closet, where some of_ his_ clothes were kept.

"About my injury. If I were as hurt as you believe I am, then I certainly couldn't have had that effect on you, now could I?"

Killian said as he pulled on his favorite leather jacket that Emma had bought him. A couple weeks after their return from the Enchanted Forest, Emma insisted that he start to try and adapt to this realm more, starting with a wardrobe change. The first few tries at shopping were defiantly not easy, between Killian constantly pouting over having to wear the "dreadful" clothes of this realm and Emma trying not to laugh at his childish behavior. But once he finally cooperated and tried on a full outfit, Emma couldn't believe how amazing he looked. Granted he was always very attractive, but seeing him dressed in normal clothes left her speechless. And since Emma enjoyed him in these clothes so much, Killian decided to give them a try. He was always saying how much he missed his leather, so Emma caved and decided to buy him a leather jacket, which she certainly didn't regret buying. Once coming back to reality, Emma walked over to Killian and helped him put on his jacket. His shoulder was on the road to recovery, but it still hurt like hell if Killian moved it the wrong way. Noticing the worry in her expression, Killian moved close to Emma and held her face while looking her straight in the eyes.

"Emma, I'll be ok. If I was in pain, I would tell you. It's just dinner with your parents, brother and Henry, what could possibly go wrong?"

He said with a confident smile. Emma looked at him in shock for a second before letting out a loud laugh.

"You clearly don't know our family then."

Killian's heart warmed at her words, causing his eyes to light up with joy. Emma noticed it right away, and started running her fingers through his hair before leaning close to him.

"You're a part of this family Killian, and right fully so. Everyone cares about you, especially me and Henry."

She said with a sincere smile. Killian grinned at her and said

"That means more to me than you could possibly know, Swan."

Emma hummed in delight and kissed him one last time before reaching for his hand and pulling him out the door.

* * *

"Killian! Hey!"

Henry yelled as he ran from his place in the kitchen beside Snow to, almost knocking Killian over from the force of the hug he gave him. Killian smiled at the show of affection from Henry, and ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Pleasure to see you too, lad."

"I'm still here too, Kid! Missed you too!"

Emma called after her boys with a sarcastic smile. Henry turned back to Emma and smiled at her warmly before turning back to baby Neal and David.

"Hey Emma. Mind helping me for a second?

Snow said, her hands full of plates and their dinner. Emma shook her head and smirked at her mother before running over to help her.

"Um are you sure all of this is necessary? You're feeding 5 people not an army."

Snow laughed tiredly and said with a sigh

"With these boys? Yes, this is _defiantly_ necessary. Boys!"

Emma laughed at her mother's statement and took her seat, between Killian and Snow. After baby Neal was put down for a nap, everyone made their way to the table, eager to see what Snow had made. Emma knew she wasn't the best cook, so getting a chance to let her mother prepare food was always nice. Just as everyone started to eat, there was a very loud knock on the door. Emma sighed and started to get up, but was stopped by Killian's hand on her arm.

"I got it, Love."

Emma smiled at him gratefully, turning back to her meal. Just as Henry and she were started to get into conversation, Killian started to raise his voice at the person who knocked.

"Please, I just need to see her!"

"_Step back_, Mate."

Emma heard Killian yell. Her parents looked at her with concern, both of them tensing at the confrontation. Emma turned around to see what was causing Killian to yell, and once she saw who was on the other side of the door, her blood ran cold. Emma stood from the table slowly, shaking her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Emma's eyes met his, and rage started to fill her.

"_Walsh_?"

Killian's head snapped towards Emma in less than a second, recognizing that name instantly. She looked back at him with frightened eyes, a silent conformation that this man was the same one that they had briefly discussed in New York and once while searching for Zelena. Walsh attempted to step closer to Emma, but was stopped by Killian roughly grabbing him by the shoulder, then punching him square in the face. Emma flinched at his actions and moved to stand in front of Killian, but he wrapped his protective arm around her not letting her move.

"_LEAVE BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT, MONKEY!"_

Killian yelled with hatred in his voice. Charming moved to stand beside Killian, his sword at his side ready to be drawn. Emma put a steady hand on Killian's shoulder, trying to calm her defensive pirate down.

"Killian, stop. Don't do this here."

"NO, Swan. This revolting creature deceived you and used you! I'm not letting him anywhere near you!"

He stated loudly. Emma's expression turned to one of anger, though this time it was directed at Killian.

"First of all, I'm not some _possession_ you need to protect. I can take care of my damn self. Second of all, you're scaring everyone, including me. So calm down and let me deal with this!"

She said forcefully. Killian saw the anger brewing in her eyes, and stepped aside with an aggravated scoff. Emma looked to David and glanced down at his sword, acknowledging that it may be needed. She turned back to Walsh with a more solid expression, and crossed her arms.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you where you stand, Walsh."

Emma said with bitterness laced in her tone.

"I can help you, Emma. I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I honestly can help you if you let me."

Walsh pleaded in a gentle voice.

"And what exactly could you help me with?"

Emma questioned curiously.

"Elsa."

Emma's eyes widened at his words, and everyone in the room grew tense.

"Look, I know you don't trust me and you have every reason not to. But you have to know that Zelena forced me to work for her. I never wanted to betray you or your trust, Emma. But I'm being honest when I tell you that I can help you learn about her."

Walsh said.

"How would _you_ know anything about her? No one else has ever even heard of her besides Gold."

Emma said in a doubtful tone. Her walls were solid and strong right now. Seeing Walsh again brought back several negative feelings that she hated feeling, but she would _not _let them show.

"I know her pretty well, actually. She was the queen of the kingdom I grew up in before I traveled to Oz. I became friends with her and her sister once they were older."

Emma stepped forward to search his eyes for doubt, earning a grunt of protest from Killian. Walsh noticed what she was doing, and stepped even closer to her, leaning in slightly. Killian tried to step forward, but David stopped him before he could cause an even bigger scene than he had.

"Emma, I'm not lying. I know I hurt you.. badly.. but that discussion is for some other time. Right now, we have a conflict of interest. And I may be your only chance of finding a weakness of hers."

Walsh said honestly. Emma studied his face for a few long moments, and realized that no matter how much she wanted to punch this son of a bitch in the face, he had a point. She didn't trust Gold to provide any legit information about Elsa, and she wasn't in Henrys storybook. Emma huffed a long sigh, and rolled her eyes before looking back at him and saying

"Fine, Walsh. Sadly, you're right."

Killian maneuvered out of David's grasp and tried to stand beside her

"Emma this is a ba-."

"_Not Now, Hook._"

She spat without making eye contact. Killian's heart clenched at her calling him by that name. Deciding to give her the space she clearly wanted and needed, he backed away from her, trying to mask the hurt and regret in his features.

"Meet me at the sheriff's station tomorrow and we'll talk."

Emma told Walsh as she began to close the door. Walsh smiled faintly and started down the staircase.

"Oh and Walsh?"

He turned back to face her, as she stepped outside the doorway of the apartment to whisper to him.

"Come near my family again, and you'll sure as hell regret it."

* * *

Emma closed the door to her parent's apartment with a broken sigh, the emotions she managed to bottle now starting to hit her with full force.

"Emma.. You alright?"

Snow asked as she laid a delicate hand on her daughter shoulder. Emma blinked back the tears starting to form in her eyes and turned to face her mother with a false smile.

"Yeah I'm fine just.. tired from everything."

She said with a somewhat believable expression, reaching for her jacket before she could be questioned any further.

"I uh.. need some air. You gonna be alright Henry?"

She called back to her son who had avoided seeing Walsh for the most part, thanks to her mother. Henry looked between Snow and David, who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll help grandma clean up."

He said with a smile. Emma returned the smile and opened the door quickly, trying her very best not to bolt out of their as fast she could. She barely made it out of the building before tears were falling down her cheeks. Emma paced back and forth on the sidewalk, trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape her lips and doing her best to make herself stop crying. Emma eventually couldn't hold in her emotions any longer, sliding down the side of the building while silent sobs shook her body. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her tear stained face in the palms of her hands. And for the first time in a while she didn't feel ridiculous over crying. This was a man she would have married.. A man she grew to love and trust and believe in.. who betrayed her and broke her heart into a million pieces. Who made her feel like she could never have love in her life..

"Swan?"

She heard Killian say softly. Emma turned away from him, not trusting herself to look at him and not break down.

"Not in the mood.."

She said with an aggravated tone. Killian squatted down in front of her and attempted to touch her face, but Emma swatted his hand away with more force than necessary.

"I don't need a pep talk right now ok?! I need to be alone."

Emma said as she stood up from the wall, hitting his shoulder as she walked past him. She felt guilty immediately, but she couldn't seem to form an apology.

"Emma, stop. You're pushing me away.. Don't go back to having your walls up again, please."

He pleaded. Emma scoffed at his words and looked in his eyes

"Maybe I should, you know? I _never_ had to deal with all of this-

She said waving her hands in the air.

"when I had my walls up. I didn't have to feel like _this.._"

She said as more tears fell down her face. Killian shook his head and stepped towards her

"You don't mean that, love. You're just angry an-."

'Damn right I'm angry! And not just at Walsh. At _you, _Killian. What the hell was that back there anyways? You don't decide what I do and don't do!"

She said pointing at him angrily. Killian sighed and looked at her with a regretful expression

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to protect you, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes and said

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't need you to protect me? I'm not some damsel in distress that you need to rescue, Hook."

"Aye, I'm aware of that. But I didn't know how you would react and I was angry myself."

"What do you have to be angry about? You're not the one who's heart got crushed into a million pieces!"

"You're bloody joking, right? You say that I don't have the right to be angry? _HE_ hurt the woman _I_ love, so naturally I want to sink my hook into his chest. And seeing you hurt makes my heart ache as well! When I saw that vermin again I couldn't risk him hurting you and I couldn't risk losing you. So I stepped in front of you to make sure nothing happened to you. You may not think this, but you don't have to do anything alone, Emma. You push people away to put up a strong façade but it's not necessary. You have several people that care about you yet you refuse to let them help you."

Killian said with a few faint tears in his eyes. Emma looked down at the street, fearful to meet his eyes. Emma took a deep breath before looking up at him, her heart practically breaking at the expression on his face.

"Its late, Killian.. We'll talk about this some other time."

Emma said with a lump in her throat. Part of her wanted nothing more than to keep yelling at him, and another part of her was ready to fling herself into his arms and kiss him senseless. Not able to decide, Emma turned back to her old ways and pushed him away. It killed her to do so, but she thought it was best. Emma walked past him quickly, careful to avoid his gaze. Just as she was about to step out of the cold night air, she heard 3 faint words from behind her.

"As you wish."

And for the first time, those words held nothing but sadness.


	10. Chapter 9

Finally Home: Chapter 9

The next morning, Emma woke to a v_ery _lonely bed and a throbbing headache. She had hardly slept at all last night, and what sleep she did get was haunted by regrets. The minute she walked away from Killian last night she felt guilty. She knew that she didn't really mean anything she had said to him.. Seeing Walsh again just brought back so many heartbreaking memories that made her feel cornered.

"Mom?"

Henry said, cracking her bedroom door open slightly. Emma sat up and gave him a weak smile, patting the bed in front of her telling him to sit down.

"Hey kid.. everything ok?"

She said with a falsely happy tone.

"That's actually what I came in here to ask you. Last night was, well weird."

Henry said with a laugh. Emma laughed along with him, trying to think of what to tell him without getting into major details.

"Yeah.. didn't think I would have to deal with Walsh again, that's for sure."

"Um.. I was actually talking about Killian mainly. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before."

Henry said. Emma sighed heavily and looked back to him

"Yeah.. What Walsh did doesn't exactly sit well with Killian, I guess. He hurt both of us, Henry. And Killian just wanted to protect us."

Henry studied her face and smiled at her before saying

"Wait so, if you get where he's coming from, why are you mad at him?"

Emma gave him a slightly confused expression, and Henry continued

"Come on Mom, you two were fighting last night.. And I know it's none of my business, I just want to make sure you don't push him away. I don't want you to be afraid to let your walls down. He makes you happy and that's a really cool thing."

He said with a confident smile. Emma looked at her son with an open mouth, amazed at how he was speaking. She shook the stunned expression off her face and ruffled his hair as she smiled at him.

"When did you get so wise huh?"

She asked, feeling legitimately old for the first time in a while.

"Somewhere between fighting peter pan and getting attacked by flying monkeys I guess."

He said jokingly. Emma laughed at his words, realizing how incredibly crazy they sounded.

"What even is our life?"

She said with a laugh as she got out of bed, putting her hair up into a messy ponytail to get ready for the day.

"Defiantly weird.. but good. Really good."

Henry said with a smile. Emma looked back at him and couldn't help but grin at the complete sincerity in his eyes. She gave him a nod, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they went downstairs, heading for her much needed coffee.

* * *

Once they had both gotten ready for the day, Emma decided to drop Henry off at her parents' place. They were completely exhausted from taking care of the baby,(still kinda weird to call him Neal), so the help from Henry was greatly appreciated. After receiving questioning looks from both of her parents, Emma started to head for the sheriff's station. She certainly was not looking forward to being around Walsh, but if he knew anything that could help her deal with Elsa, the awkwardness would be worth it. Emma took a deep breath before entering the station, very surprised when Killian was sitting at her desk clearly waiting for her. He looked up from the paper once he saw her, his eyes dark and clouded, showing that he didn't any more sleep than she did.

"Killian, how did yo-."

"Your father let me in. He figured I would come here anyways I suppose."

Killian said with a small smirk as he rose to lean against her desk. Emma crossed her arms, eyeing him curiously.

"I guess I should ask why you're here.."

She said as she walked over to the coffee maker, giving herself a reason not to look at him. She heard him sigh before responding

"For you."

Her breath hitched at his words, unable to move at the guilt that flooded over her body.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone when you talked to him.. Just in case you required a hand."

He said with a chuckle, sensing that his previous statement had shocked her. Emma couldn't help but smile at his words, thankful that he couldn't see her face at that moment. She turned to face him, smiling at him before handing him his coffee. He looked back at her with a sparkle in his eyes that Emma couldn't help but he mesmerized by. Surprisingly he didn't step closer to her or even make a comment about her staring. He just stood there, happy to be looking at her without tears dawning her face. They stood in front of each other in silence, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Their stares were broken at the sound of a throat being cleared, both of them turning quickly to the source of the disturbance. Walsh stood awkwardly, trying to forget how he saw them looking at each other. Emma moved away from Killian blushing, while he moved back to his spot behind her desk. Walsh smiled faintly as Emma motioned for him to sit, while she was leaning against the front of her desk with crossed arms.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Emma. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Walsh said truthfully. Emma nodded at his words, building her walls up for the conversation ahead.

"So tell me about her. How you know her and all that."

She said in a professional tone. Walsh shifted uncomfortably, looking back and forth between Emma and Killian before saying

"I thought we would be talking in private.. I would prefer it that way to be honest."

Emma felt Killian tense behind her, and decided that she _did_ want him here.

"Whatever you were planning to say in front of me, you can say in front of him too. He's staying and that's not up for argument."

She said sternly. Killian tried to hide his grin behind her, causing Walsh to roll his eyes.

"Fine.. but don't blame me when he runs off to tell Elsa. Pirates can't be trusted."

Walsh said bitterly. Killian shot him a cold glare, trying to restrain from punching him again.

"And flying monkeys can?"

Emma questioned, raising her voice slightly. She stood from the table and moved closer to Walsh, but was stopped by Killian's gentle hand on her arm. She turned to face him with a confused look, wondering why he wasn't letting her be more forceful.

"Don't do what I did, Love. Take a deep breath."

He said softly. Emma looked up to him and gave him a grateful smile, turning out of his touch and back to Walsh. She breathed deeply like Killian said and looked at Walsh with a neutral expression.

"You going to help us or not, Walsh? I'm not going to sit here all day and wait for you to stop pouting."

Emma said mockingly. Walsh sighed and looked up at her with a smile.

"First of all, she's from a small kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Arendelle. She is- was the queen for a few years. She has a sister named Anna who is a couple years younger than she is. She's an orphan too.. Her parents died when she was a teenager."

Emma's expression fell at his words, knowing that being an orphan could really mess a kid up. She nodded at Walsh as a silent conformation to go on.

"Apparently, she was born with her powers. Her parents hid her abilities from everyone her entire child, so she was pretty isolated. She hardly even saw her sister for 18 years. Then once she was old enough to become queen, she lost control of her powers and sent her kingdom into an eternal winter. Arendelle begged the Dark One to help them, but he refused. Eventually Elsa returned and unfroze the kingdom, and everything was fine for a while. After a few years, Elsa's powers started to consume her. She lost control again and she went on a rampage basically.. It wasn't like her at all. The people of the kingdom forced Anna to trick her into making a deal with Rumplestiltskin and she ended up getting locked in some magical prison. I haven't seen her since she was imprisoned."

Emma listened to his words closely, looking for any weakness the ice queen may have had.

"Wait, so her own sister had her locked up?"

Emma said confused.

"Anna didn't want to imprison Elsa, but the kingdom made her. Elsa killed 14 people because she couldn't control her powers.. and they thought she was too dangerous to leave free. So Anna didn't really have a choice."

"You said she killed people with her powers.. how?"

Emma asked curiously.

Walsh gulped and looked away from her, a flash of hurt hitting him when thinking back.

"By freezing their hearts. A ball of light and ice she conjures is very dangerous.. If it hits your heart, it can kill you within days or even hours."

Emma's eyes widened at his words, causing her breath to hitch.. If he was talking about what she thought he was, it was the same thing that Elsa fired at Killian. She wanted to look back to Killian, but was afraid she would start crying if she looked at him.

"Emma? You alright?"

Walsh said, causing Emma to snap out of her daze, nodding at him.

"Of course it's just.. I've seen it before. The weapon she conjures."

She said with a faint tremble in her voice.

"You have? Who'd she kill?"

He said with sadness in his voice.

"No one.."

Emma said with a relieved sigh. Walsh gave her a puzzled expression

"It was me. She was planning on attacking.. someone else, but I jumped in front of them. The ice hit my shoulder instead of my heart."

Killian stated. He didn't know how Emma would react if he said it was her that he saved, so he decided to leave the person nameless. Walsh scoffed and glared at Killian

"The pirate actually has emotions other than greed and selfishness. How noble."

He said mockingly. Killian had to bite his tongue to refrain from snarking back at the bastard.

"Yeah, it was, since he saved my damn life."

Emma said sending a glare Walsh's way. His smirk faded and he looked at Killian then to Emma, realizing that she was serious.

"Emma I-."

Emma held up her hand before he could continue, tired of hearing his sarcastic comments to both her and Killian.

"That's enough for today, Walsh. Leave, before you have a chance to piss me off even more."

She said with a final glare. Walsh thankfully didn't argue, holding up his hands in defeat before leaving the station, slamming the door on his way out. Emma scoffed at his behavior, and silence fell over the room. Emma could feel Killian's eyes on her, but couldn't think of anything to say. Sensing she was uncomfortable, Killian reached for his jacket and turned back to her, a small frown dawning his features.

"I guess I'll leave you to it, Swan."

He said with a sigh. He searched Emma's face again for any sign of her talking to him, but found nothing. He reached for her hand, relieved when she didn't pull away. He pressed a gentle kiss to it, lingering for a moment longer than necessary. Emma shuddered at the touch, but she still refused to look at him. She felt him drop her hand delicately, and then he was gone.

* * *

Emma worked for the rest of the day, thinking that keeping herself occupied would be the best thing for her. After a while she couldn't stand to stay at the station, so she decided to go on patrol around town. While driving around town she was doing her best to keep her mind off of Killian. But somehow, her thoughts _always _drifted back to him. She thought of his smile, and the ridiculous smirk he would give her after making her laugh. She thought of his eyes, and how they were so _beautiful_. She thought of his arms, and how safe she felt when she was wrapped in them. She thought of his laugh, in other words one of the most comforting sounds in this or any world. When he was with her earlier, there was a part of her that wanted to apologize for everything so badly, but she just couldn't listen to it no matter how hard she tried. Drifting out of her thoughts, Emma realized that she had ended up driving to the docks. "How painfully ironic" Emma thought to herself with a laugh. Just as she was about to turn the bug around, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She rolled down the window and realized that it was a path of ice.. that looked strangely familiar. Emma opened the door to her car cautiously, making sure no one was around to catch her by surprise. Seeing that no one was around, she walked over to the ice to inspect it, and turns out, it had the same ice carvings in it that Elsa's had. Emma's gaze followed the path, seeing it led into the boat house. Emma pulled out her phone and called David right away, deciding he needed to see this.

"Emma? Hey what's up?"

David said in a slightly worried tone.

"Hey.. I found a sign of Elsa by the docks. Can you get down here?"

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can.. And Emma, please stay put until I get there."

"Yes sir"

Emma said with a laugh as she hung up the phone. When she turned back to the bug, she heard a noise from inside the boat house. She reached for her gun right away, noticing the chill that went up her spine. "Elsa.." She thought to herself. Out of instinct, Emma walked cautiously to the boathouse, forgetting David's request to wait for him. She stopped right in front of the door, and then kicked it open with a loud bang. To Emma's surprise, there didn't seem to be anyone inside. She took a few steps inside, making sure to not let her guard down. She sensed her before she saw her, spinning around quickly to point her gun at her. Once face to face with Elsa, Emma's gun flew out of her hand with a painful twist. The doors of the boathouse all slammed shut, a thick layer of ice covering the handles. Emma summoned a fireball to her palm and shot it towards Elsa, who managed to duck out of the way just barely in time. Elsa gave her a grin and bowed to her.

"I'll admit, you're very powerful Emma."

"Tough enough to take you."

Emma said confidently. Elsa smirked at her and started to form a ball of razor sharp ice crystals in her hand

"We'll see."

Elsa spat as she sent the magic flying towards Emma. She ducked out of the way and reached for her gun, but was knocked back at the last minute. Before she could get up, Elsa froze her in place to the floor.

"Look, Emma, I don't want to hurt you.. but I happily will if I have to. Tell me where Rumplestiltskin is and I won't have to destroy you."

Elsa said as she closed the ice around Emma's body. Emma gasped for air as she felt the ice getting tighter and tighter around her. She felt her vision start to become dark as the ice nearly smothered her. She focused as hardly as she could on her magic, and broke the ice with a loud gasp. Elsa staggered backwards and held up her hand to summon more ice, but was stopped by an arrow wizzing just past her head. Emma lifted her head to see her Mother and Father running towards them, yelling for her. Elsa looked back and forth between them, leaning over Emma with a fiery expression.

"This is _NOT_ _OVER, _Emma!"

Elsa shouted as she vanished in a cloud of frost. Emma dropped her head back onto the cold floor, trying to catch her breath.

"Emma!

"EMMA!"

Snow and David yelled just before they reached their daughter. Snow fell next to her daughter and held her head, as David crouched beside her.

"Emma are you ok? What happened to waiting for me?"

David said in a shaken voice. Emma sat up with help from her mother, still trying to breathe properly.

"I heard something from inside here and had to check it out. I didn't want to wait."

Emma said out of breath. David leaned forward and pressed a kiss into her hair as he helped her stand.

"Well next time, don't be so eager."

He said with a chuckle. Emma smiled at both of her parents and allowed them to help her into her father's truck. She ended up going back to her parent's apartment so that they could watch her to make sure she was alright, and she practically collapsed on her old bed when she saw it. The fight with Elsa had left her completely exhausted, from both the physical and magical factors. Just before she fell asleep, she heard the bedroom door open. Emma murmured softly and attempted to lift her head but was halted by a familiar hand on her forehead.

"Rest, Love. I'll be here when you wake."

Killian whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Emma couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice, and drifted off to sleep thinking of her pirate.


	11. Chapter 10

Finally Home: chapter 10

"_For I am in love with a lovely lass, a lass that is mine. _

_I love her more than life itself, her smile as bright as the morning sky._

Are the words Emma woke to. At first she thought she was just dreaming the experience, that is until she felt Killian's hand on her hair, caressing it gently. She had to admit that he had an amazing voice, so she kept her eyes closed and let him continue.

_Her eyes never cease to take my breath away. The gift of her love is one I shall repay.._

_A smile so sweet, and she's light on her feet, a true princess she is to me."_

"I didn't know you could sing."

She said as she slowly opened her eyes. Killian jumped at the sound of her voice, blushing a tad once he realized that she hadn't been fully asleep when he was singing. He scooted away from her, scratching nervously behind his ear.

"It was beautiful, Killian. Really."

Emma said with a sincere smile as she blinked back the few tears that made their way to her eyes. Killian looked back at her with a sheepish grin, noticing the faint glassiness of her eyes in the dim lighting. He swallowed hard and moved closer to her, taking her hand.

"You weren't supposed to hear it.. But I meant every word."

He confessed. Emma studied his face, noticing how much love was in his eyes. Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, as did Killian. She reached out to grab his neck and groaned when a sharp pain rushed through her abdomen. Killian backed away, then moved his hands behind her back to lay her back down, concern flooding his features.

"Probably should have warned you about that. The snow queen did quite a number on you, Swan. You.. should rest."

He said with a smile that did little to hide his disappointment. Silence fell over them and this time, it _was _awkward. Just as Killian was about to talk the bedroom door opened, and Snow peeked her head through, smiling when she saw Emma was awake.

"How are you feeling, Emma?"

Snow questioned as she sat on the end of the bed. Emma silently thanked her mother for entering the room when she did with a smile, and sat up to show she was alright, doing her best to hide her wince when she turned the wrong way.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

She assured. Even though her side hurt like hell, she _couldn't _tell her mother that. She would overreact and put her on bed rest for a week if she could. Snow casted a glance between Emma and Killian, who were both sitting awkwardly, occasionally looking at each other intensely. Snow cleared her throat causing both of them to jump, and giggled at their reaction.

"I'll check in on you in a little while, Emma. For now.. I'll get out of your hair.."

Snow said as she winked at her daughter, who responded with a roll of her eyes. Once she was gone, Emma and Killian sat in silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Look I-."

"Look I-."

They both blurted out at the same time, causing the both of them to smile.

"You speak, Love."

Killian said. Emma sighed nervously and thought for a moment about what to say. One side of her brain was telling her to apologize and the other was telling her to push him away again, but she just couldn't do it. Despite how much she had tried to talk herself out of it, she _loved _him. There was no denying that. He had saved her life multiple times and had done so much to help her and her family. He proved himself over and over again to her, even though it wasn't necessary. Not having him by her side lately was close to painful. He was a source of warmth and light to her, always guiding her to a better place. His presence was extremely comforting and always made her feel safe and home, which is something she didn't feel often. But for some reason she didn't understand, she just couldn't say those things to him.

"I um.. Wanted to thank you. For coming here and making sure I was alright."

She said a lump started to form in her throat. She looked to his face, and saw the heartbreak in his eyes. He looked to the floor with a heavy sigh, then looked up to her with dark eyes.

"Can we talk about what happened? I'm sorry I spoke up for you Swan, I just wanted to protect you."

Killian said with regret in his voice. He stood from his chair in the corner of the room and sat on the bed in front of Emma, far enough away not to crowd her but close enough to send a shiver up her spine.

"I _love_ you, Emma. Please _talk to me_."

He pleaded as he reached for her hand. Out of instinct Emma moved her hand away from him, tears starting to well in her eyes while cursing at herself mentally. Killian hesitantly shifted away from her, sighing before standing from the bed and grabbing his jacket. He grabbed the door handle, not able to leave just yet. Keeping his back turned to Emma, Killian sighed and said softly

"I'm never going to give up on you, Swan. I hope you know that."

Emma said nothing, a silent tear slipping down her face. She wanted to beg him not go, wanted to run after him, but her mind and body wouldn't let her. When he slipped out the door, more tears began to fall down her face. She turned and let her tears fall on her pillow. Falling asleep that night, looking out her window to see the bright moon, she once again felt like a lost girl.

* * *

Killian woke late the next day, groaning when he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight filling the room. Attempting to sit up, he became dizzy and a skull splitting headache hit him. Probably thanks to his now _very_ empty flask sitting on his nightstand. Killian sighed heavily as he thought back to the previous night and the cause of his hangover. Emma had shut him out once again, although for him it had hurt much worse this time around. He knew that Emma had a complicated past and respected the fact that sometimes she needed to be alone, but this was downright pushing him away. He had tried to talk to her, with no prevail. He remembered coming back to Granny's after he saw Emma, and the rest was a mystery. A loud knock on the door took him away from his thoughts. He was in no mood or condition to see anyone, so he ignored it. The realization hit him that maybe it was Emma, and he practically jumped out of bed, stumbling over a chair in the process..

"Hook?"

David questioned from the other side of the door. "Bloody waste that was" Killian muttered to himself before he opened the door. David noted his appearance immediately, and couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like hell."

He said as he studied Killian more.

"Seem to feel that way as well. What do you want, Dave?"

Killian said with an annoyed huff. David's face grew serious, and he crossed his arms.

"You're drunk.."

David said in a stern voice.

"Actually, the aftermath. Now leave me be."

Killian said as he tried to slam the door but it was stopped by David's hand with a thud.

"Don't think so. I'm coming in"

Realizing resistance would be futile, Killian opened the door with a mocking bow, then collapsed back on his bed. David saw Killian reach for his flask, and took it before he could reach it.

"Stop being such an arse, Dave. Give it back."

Killian said with groan of protest.

"What would Emma think, Hook? I mean this is about her I assume."

David questioned, already knowing the answer. Killian's heart clenched at the sound of her name, missing his flask more and more by the second. Killian nodded as best he could with his headache, waiting for the prince to respond. To Killian's surprise, David handed him his flask with an understanding look on his face. Killian lifted the flask to his lips, but realized David was still staring at him.

"Anything else, mate?"

He questioned in a slightly raised voice. David bit his tongue to keep from yelling at him, and sighed before saying

"That won't help you. You could drink all day and night and it won't make you feel any less horrible, not permanently. There's only one way to do that and it's by talking to her. Sure she may not say anything or shut you down but you _keep trying_. You should know that better than anyone. You've tried to make things work for so long, so don't give up now."

David said, meaning every word. Killian's head lifted up at his words, seeing the prince was serious. He gave him a thankful smile, and David returned the gesture as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Hook?"

David turned back to Killian with a now serious expression. Killian already knew what was coming, but decided to let him continue.

"Hurt her _badly_, and the next time I see you I won't be as kind."

David said with a growl. Killian did his best to hide the smirk that threatened to show, and was relieved when David finally left. Killian collapsed back on his pillow, thinking over David's words. Within minutes, Killian had made a decision, and was out the door.

* * *

Killian walked down the road with a confident swagger in his step. He _was_ going to get Emma to listen to him, and really listen to him. He missed her more than words could describe, and enough was enough. He refused to wallow in self-pity any longer. As Killian turned down the street that Emma and Henry's home was on, a familiar sense of comfort flooded over him. He grinned at the sight of Emma's yellow bug parked out front. He walked up to the front door, holding up his hand to knock, realizing that the door was already open. Killian's smile faded quickly, his entire body tensing as he slowly opened the door. The sight he saw made his blood run cold. The house was completely wrecked.. furniture tipped over and broken glass everywhere.

"Emma!?"

Killian called out, fear making his voice tremble. He started running through the house frantically, searching room after room for any sign of her. After searching the entire house and finding nothing, Killian made his way back the living room, when Emma jumped out from a corner with her gun drawn.

"Swan, thank gods. I saw the door op-."

"SHUT UP, WALSH."

Killian looked at her in utter confusion and realized she hadn't lowered her gun.

"Emma what the blazes are you talking about? It's me, Killian."

He said gently, reaching his arm out towards her.

"You honestly think I'm dumb enough to fall for that again?! Get out of here before I shoot your sorry ass again!"

Emma yelled as she stepped towards him.

"Emma whatever that beast did to deceive you is not happening again."

Killian said in a reassuring tone. He saw tears start to form in her eyes, her hands shaking as her tears became more noticeable. Killian swallowed hard and looked back to her, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Emma, love, look at me. I'm not him."

He said softly. Emma studied his face very carefully, her weapon staying pointed at his chest.

"Prove it."

She said while attempting to keep her voice even. Killian nodded at her, silently asking her how to prove he was himself.

"The first time we worked together.. you told me to do something.. what was it?"

Killian faintly smiled to himself as he relived the memory, looking back to Emma with sincerity in his eyes.

"To trust me."

"Why?"

"Because things would be much easier if you did."

He saw Emma relax, then slowly lower her gun. He looked at her with concern, wondering what the monkey had done to manipulate her. She started walking towards him, eyeing him closely the entire time.

"Killian?"

She asked in a whisper as she reach out to grab his hand.

"Aye."

He whispered back as he took her hand in his. She let out a breath of relief when she felt the spark she always felt from touching him ignite her fingertips. She then wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. Killian relaxed at her touch, gripping her just as tightly. He brought his hand to her head, bringing her even closer so he could kiss her hair.

"I thought he was you.. I thought I killed you.."

Emma said as she began to sob. Killian felt her start to tremble in his arms, her sobs shaking her body. He held onto her even tighter as he moved down to the floor, Emma refusing to let go of him. He didn't question her about what had happened, just sat and held her as she continued to cry. He had no idea what Walsh had done, but knew it had to be severe for Emma to react this way. Killian drifted out of his thoughts and focused on Emma once again, pressing a kiss onto her forehead as she stayed wrapped in his embrace. Killian looked up from Emma, an overwhelming sense that they were being watched flooding over him. He looked around the room and saw nothing, his concerns leaving his mind as Emma held him tighter.

* * *

"Everything is going like you said it would. It seems this _savior _does have a weakness."

Elsa said confidently as she watched Emma sob into Killian's chest through the magical ice mirror she had enchanted.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure taking a bullet was worth the trouble."

Walsh groaned from behind her. She turned to face him and rolled her eyes at him mockingly.

"Oh don't lose faith just yet, Monkey. This is just the first step to a quite extensive plan. After seeing her like this, I'm sure the pirate has an even stronger desire to hunt you down. And once he does, you'll be prepared to kill him. Once he is gone alone with her magic, you can be there to pick up the pieces. Just as we planned."

Walsh grinned and then moved to stand beside her.

"And how do I know you'll just let her go?"

He questioned menacingly. Elsa laughed at his attempt to frighten her, and turned back to the image on the mirror.

"She isn't a threat to me, her magic is. Once she is powerless, she won't be able to protect Rumplestiltskin. Him alone, I can take on, I assure you."

Elsa said with a sadistic smile. Walsh nodded at her replay, turning back to face the mirror with a smile. He knew that soon, everything will be as it should. Starting with the brutal death of the infamous Captain Hook.


	12. Chapter 11

Finally Home: Chapter 11

"Wait so, she thought you were Walsh?"

Charming questioned confused. Killian had brought Emma to the loft a few minutes earlier, not really explaining what had happened or why Emma seemed so distraught. Killian did his best to explain the situation, but even he hardly knew what was going on. And in her state, they decided Emma shouldn't be hounded with questions. His gaze never leaving Emma, Killian swallowed hard and broke his silence

"She thought she had killed me."

He whispered trying to keep his voice steady. David's head snapped back to Killian and studied him, seeing the evident guilt in his features.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. You had no idea he would try anything like this."

Killian turned to look at David, astonishment in his eyes.

"I bloody well should have. I _never_ should have left her alone when we discovered he was here. Emma may be strong but she almost.. married this man. He has an emotional advantage over her and I should have known he would use that to his advantage."

Killian said, mentally punching himself in the face for being so daft. He looked back to Emma, who was sitting on the couch with her mother and her baby brother, a distant look in her eyes. Sensing he was looking at her, Emma's eyes flickered up and met his, both caught off guard by the pain in each other's eyes.

"Uh, Mom.. Dad, can Killian and I have a minute?"

Emma said quietly. Killian's heart soared for a moment, and he couldn't help the small smile that formed across his face. Snow and David gladly dismissed themselves and muttered something about going to Granny's, hoping the two of them could work things out. Once they were gone Killian made his way over to Emma, and sat down leaving a considerable amount of distance between them. Emma watched Killian as he shifted awkwardly, slowly turning to face her. When he finally looked at her, after what seemed like ages, Emma's breath caught in her throat. His eyes were swirling with so much love, concern, desperation, regret and a million other things she couldn't make out. A second later, Emma leaned forward to kiss him, clearly catching him off guard. Killian was stunned at her action, but then allowed himself to embrace her. He brought his arms up to hug her waist while Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair managing to send a chill down his spine. Emma ran her hand across his cheek, having missed the way his scruff felt beneath her hand. He relaxed into her touch with no hesitation, threading his fingers through her hair somehow managing to pull her even closer to him. They pulled apart, both of them breathing heavy. Neither made a move to lean away, instead getting as close as physically possible without actually kissing, (which is something that have done a _number _of times.)

"I'm sorry, Killian. For everything."

Emma confessed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before backing away, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Killian smiled at her, making all of her worries fade like whispers in the wind.

"As am I, Love. Alas, we're together now. That's all that matters."

Emma couldn't help but return the smile, before saying in a mocking tone, (and accent),

"Aye."

* * *

After quite a bit of making up, Emma and Killian decided to join her parents and baby Neal, texting Henry to come as well. Emma and Killian walked to Granny's hand in hand, and certainly didn't miss the grins form their fellow diners. Upon seeing their affections towards each other, Snow looked to her husband with a grin, and despite his efforts to hide it, couldn't help but smile as well.

"Are you feeling any better, Emma?"

Snow asked with a knowing grin. Emma caught her mother's expression, and nodded enthusiastically as Ruby brought over her Hot Cocoa. Killian couldn't help but chuckle at Emma's evasive maneuver and pressed a kiss into her hair, earning an annoyed grunt from David. Wanting to ease the slight tension between them all, Emma reached across the table and grabbed baby Neal's hand, giggling when he made a gurgling sound of delight and turned to look at her.

"As cliché as this may sound, he's grown a lot."

Snow looked between her daughter and her son, her heart warming at the affection.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe he's been here for almost 4 months.. It seemed like just yesterday that I was holding him for the first time. He eats more than ever."

Snow said with a laugh. Emma smiled back at her mother, before returning her hand to Killian's.

"Yeah I remember. He would cry about every five minutes when Killian and I watched him."

Emma said as she looked to Killian.

"Truth is, your majesty, I have faced some of the most fearsome adversaries of all the realms, but I have never faced someone quite as ferocious as that baby when he's hungry."

Killian confessed with a joking grin. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his words, especially Emma since she knew it to be true. The laughter died down, causing a warm and comfortable silence to fall over the table. Emma looked up to her parents, and saw a sudden fear in their eyes as they looked at something out the front window. Emma's eyes flickered to Killian before turning around, her blood running cold when she saw what had made her parents freeze.

"Oh _HELL NO._"

Emma spat as she leaped up from the booth, Killian right behind her. They burst out the front door of the diner, only to see Walsh attempting to talk to Henry. Emma went to Henrys side, while Killian stood in front of them protectively.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing trying to talk to my son?!"

Emma yelled as she brought Henry closer to her. Walsh laughed menacingly and took a step towards them causing Killian to stand closer to Emma and Henry.

"Emma, you forget, he was almost _my son_ as well."

Walsh said, his eyes trailing down Emma's body suggestively.

Killian growled and stepped forward a fraction before Emma's hand was on his arm, silently asking him to back down. He moved back to his place in front of them, making sure he was shielding the both of them.

"I was hoping we could talk, Emma. We have things to discuss.. Alone."

Emma scoffed and stepped forward, determined to show she wasn't afraid of him.

"If you _actually_ think I'm going anywhere with you, you're insane."

Walsh sighed, seeming to dread his next words.

"Fine, but just know this could have been avoided."

Emma and Killian both gave him looks of confusion. They then felt a bone chilling gust of wind, and the light snow that started to fall. Emma knew it all too well. Emma then saw David run out the doors of the diner. She looked between him and Henry, and David nodded knowing what his daughter was asking. She hugged Henry tightly before pushing him to David, sighing a breath of relief when she saw David lead him inside to Snow. Robin and a few of his merry men followed charming as they went to stand next to Emma and Killian.

"Hello, Emma."

Elsa greeted with false politeness. Emma and Killian both drew their guns, standing to face Elsa as Robin and Charming faced Walsh.

"Elsa. Should have known you two were working together."

Emma said as she stood a bit closer to Killian. Elsa grinned at her

"Well he may be a monkey, but he gets the job done."

Emma rolled her eyes and slightly raised her voice in frustration before questioning Elsa saying

"And pretending to be Killian was the first step in your plan?"

The snow queen gave a maniacal laugh and stepped closer to Emma, noticing how she moved closer to Killian.

"Of course. You see, Emma, at first glance you seem to be very strong. Like you may not have many weaknesses or faults.. but that is certainly not the case. Making you shoot who you believed to be your dearest pirate, thinking you ended his life…"

Emma's eyes became glassy as she thought back to the events that transpired a few hours earlier.

"Seeing the look of complete and utter despair as you collapsed over his corpse and then the relief when he opened his eyes, only to crush your heart when he harmed you as he left.. proves you _are_ weak. You are not-."

"Not _another word_, Witch. Unless you wish to be destroyed _where you stand_."

Killian threatened as he tensed beside Emma. Elsa's head snapped towards Killian, and seemed overjoyed when she saw just how angry she had made the pirate.

"What's wrong, Captain? I'm only stating the truth about her. She's _no_ savior."

Elsa said mockingly, hoping to get even more of a reaction from him. Before Killian knew what was happening, he stepped forwards towards Elsa, pulling the trigger of his gun repeatedly. Elsa stopped the bullets just before they reached her, and they disappeared in a cloud of frost. She turned back to Killian with rage in her eyes.

"You_ really_ shouldn't have done that, _captain_."

Elsa said with a villainous smile. A moment later, a thousand ice shards flew towards Emma and Killian out of thin air, moving at a rapid speed. He moved in front of her to shield Emma, but was knocked aside as Emma conjured a force field that Elsa's weapon. They both let out a breath of relief when the force field went up, which is something Elsa clearly wasn't expecting. Charming tossed Emma and Killian a sword, which they thankfully caught before Elsa could attack further. Both Emma and Killian ran at Elsa full speed, only to be knocked backwards causing the breath to leave their lungs with extreme force. Emma got up just in time to dodge past Walsh, who then turned around, taking advantage of her breathlessness and tackled her to the ground. Emma reached for the sword that was to her left, only to be stopped by Walsh's hand that twisted her wrist, causing it to make a snapping noise. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain, but couldn't help the loud grunt that escaped her lips when Walsh twisted her wrist further. Hearing the fighting around her, Emma opened her eyes to search for Killian and her father but Walsh's strong hand around her neck stopped her.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Emma. If you just could have cooperated we could have really had something here. I seem to recall us being in a similar positon a few months ago after all.."

Walsh said with a smile that made Emma sick. When Walsh's gaze flickered down to her chest, she took advantage of the moment and kicked him as hard as she possibly could, managing to throw him off of her. She felt a horrific pain in her right wrist when she attempted to move it, turning to grab the sword with her left hand instead. She grabbed the sword and wielded it as best she could, turning to see that Walsh had a sword as well.

"Who knew monkeys could swordfight?"

Emma said venomously.

"Who knew a princess could be such a bitch?"

Walsh said with a smirk as he swung his blade forward, Emma blocking it with ease. They fought back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. Emma kept trying to catch Walsh off guard, but she had to admit, he was a good swordsman. She concentrated and watched his every move, not letting his taunting words get to her. Emma turned around for _half a second _when she heard Killian cry out in pain, only to be cut twice by Walsh's sword, once in her leg and one in her abdomen that was already bleeding severely.

"EMMA!"

She heard Killian yell from down the street. Walsh swung his sword at her at a final time, leaving a large gash across her shoulder. Completely exhausted and already feeling the effects of her blood loss, Emma collapsed on the ground with a defeated whimper. She felt Walsh kick the sword out of her hand, then her wrist which caused her to cry out in agony. She noticed that the fighting had died down, only hearing the grunts and groans of the wounded around her. "_Killian. Oh god Killian_." Emma muttered to herself as her eyes shot open. She attempted to sit up, but was stopped by the burning pain in her abdomen. She heard footsteps come towards her, and hoped to god it was Killian. Her heart sank when she saw Elsa stand over her. She looked down at Emma and grinned at her

"Maybe next time I ask you to do something, you'll be more.. _Cooperative_. I didn't kill anyone this time, Emma. But make no mistake.. Stand in my way again, and lives _will end._"

She said with a final threat, then vanished in a dark cloud of frost. Emma attempted to move again, regretting it when she felt like her entire body was on fire and full of razor blades. She heard yelling far away, or what she thought to be voices. Her body was starting to become unresponsive, signs of her falling unconscious. _NO. She couldn't pass out. She HAD to make sure Killian and Henry and her parents were alright. _Emma sighed in frustration, realizing the only way she was going to get up or let alone move was to heal herself. She hadn't studied healing magic long, but she had to get up. Focusing on her emotions, she let herself be filled with positive energy and imagined herself being healed. She felt a warm sensation flood over her body that was then gone in seconds. Emma opened her eyes, realizing that the intense pain she felt was still there, but significantly dulled. She managed to sit up, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach when she saw her father limping over to her mother, who was clearly crying silent tears. Her eyes met Henrys, and she felt tears sting her eyes. He ran over to her, careful not to hurt her further.

"Mom.. I'm so glad you're okay. I shouted for you but you didn't say anything and I-."

"Kid, I'm okay. Really. I was in pretty bad shape, but my magic healed me for the most part."

She said reassuringly. Henry gave her an admiring smile, and helped her to stand. Her gaze drifting from Henry, she realized that Killian hadn't come over to her. Her eyes widened at the realization, pure terror flooding over her as she searched the street, and saw that Killian was nowhere to be seen. Emma was about to ask Henry about him when her parents attempted to run over to her, hugging her gently.

"Emma are you alright? We saw how bad you were hurt an-."

"Where is Killian?!"

She asked frantically, cutting her parents off as fear engulfed her. They looked at her in confusion, then searched the street, eyes growing large as they saw he really wasn't there.

"We thought he was with you.."

Snow said in a gentle yet sad tone. Tears started to form in Emma's eye once her mother's words sunk in.. Killian was gone. _Gone. Oh god.. where was he?_

* * *

Miles away, A very injured Killian was thrown into a cell, wincing when he hit the ground. He had been severely injured in the battle with Elsa, and was growing weaker by the minute. He thought of Emma, and his eyes shot open as he relived the image of her being stabbed and falling to the ground.

"Emma!"

Killian said in a strangled voice as he went to stand up, only to collapse against the cold floor. His head took the worst of the fall, and he felt darkness start to consume him. He heard a familiar laugh from the other side of the cell door that made his stomach churn.

"Get comfortable, Captain. You're going to be here for _quite a while._."

Elsa said with a devilish smile. Killian's mind drifted to Emma, a faint smile dawning his face as he was consumed by darkness.


	13. Chapter 12

Finally Home: chapter 12

_She was in the kitchen making hot chocolate. It always made her feel better, no matter what the circumstances. It reminded her of a happier time and it brought a warm and content feeling to her heart. She felt horrible about pushing Killian away. Ever since he left the loft, she had spent every moment thinking of him. Of the hurt in his eyes.. The utter despair in his voice as he pleaded for her to talk to him. It damn near killed her to send him away, but it was what she knew. She left her parents loft and drove as fast as she could to her own home with tears streaming down her face, wanting nothing more than to be alone. Somehow, she ended up making hot chocolate without even realizing it. The tears never stopped though, just became less violent. She felt like screaming and sobbing all at once. Then out of no-where, she heard the sound of glass breaking and then a noise from the living room. Just a simple creak of a floorboard, but enough to set her on edge even more. Out of instinct, she grabbed her gun and planted her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot whoever had broken in. The hooded figure made their way around the corner, their face concealed in the darkness. She yelled for them to freeze, but they kept walking towards her. She yelled a final time for them to stop but they didn't. BANG. She pulled the trigger, hitting them in the lower abdomen. She lowered her gun as tears clouded her vision and a sob escaped her lips. She made her way over to the figure, then was frozen. There was no word to describe her feeling in that moment. It was Killian. She shot Killian. She had hurt Killian. The breath was knocked out of her, causing her to collapse against the counter, making her phone and mug fall to the floor with a loud shatter. She dove towards him and brought him into her lap as she sobbed harder than she ever had. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry was all she could say as she watched the man she loved bleed to death by her doing. He was looking up at her with so much regret and sadness in his eyes. She was broken. She had destroyed the most beautiful thing in her life. With blood covered and shaky hands, she reached for her phone, her tears making it difficult to see the screen. There was a message. "Just left a certain pirates room. I suspect he will be coming to see you. Good luck. -dad" She studied the words over and over making sure she had read them correctly. Her breathing stopped as she looked back to Killian.. His eyes were glowing red. She tried to scoot away from him, not trusting her legs to stand. She felt a hand around her leg, pulling her to… Walsh. It wasn't Killian. She didn't kill him. She was relieved.. so relieved but scared. Terrified. She was still in shock and now Walsh was trying to attack her. She kicked him as hard as she could, and ran towards the living room to get away. He grabbed her from behind, digging his hands into her skin, drawing blood. She threw her head back and hit his own in the process. She tipped over the large recliner to slow him down and she reached for the lamp that was on the side table closest to her. When she turned around, ready to attack, he had transformed into a flying monkey. He flew right at her with his claws drawn. She ducked down just in time, and he flew out the front window, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. She dropped the lamp and collapsed against the wall, trying to catch her breath and calm the violent sobs that were wracking her body. She was a mess. She was covered in blood with tears on her face and scratches on her shoulders. She heard another noise from outside, and dove onto the floor, crawling back to the kitchen to get her gun. She heard the door creak open along with footsteps. "Emma!" "Emma!" "EMMA!"_

Emma jolted awake, drenched in sweat and with tears on her face. Her father was holding her by the shoulders while her mother was sitting in front of her with tears in her eyes as well.

"You're okay, Emma. It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

David whispered as he brought her into a hug while cradling her head. Emma wrapped her arms around him and did everything she could not to cry, but she was so overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could and began sobbing into his shoulder. She felt her mother start to hug her as well while gently stroking her hair. She cried in their embrace until her sobs eventually stopped and her tears were less constant. She felt her father squeeze her tightly before pulling away from her, causing her to grab onto him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma. I'm just going to light a candle."

He said with a smile. She gave him a puzzled look, but allowed him to stand from the bed to get a candle from the top pf her dresser. Her mother moved to sit beside her, pulling her into her shoulder gently. Normally Emma would find the gesture awkward, but certainly not in this moment. Her father returned to her side and set the candle on her bedside table, lighting it with a smile.

"It keeps the nightmares away."

He told her as he grabbed her hand.

"Want to talk about it?"

Snow asked quietly. Emma moved away from her mother to look her in the eyes and said

"No. Not right now at least."

Both Snow and David gave her an understanding nod.

"You should try to get some sleep."

David said as he brought the blankets back over her. Snow noticed the fear in her daughter's eyes, and smiled at her.

"We'll watch over you."

She assured her. Emma relaxed at her words, and laid back down with a sigh. She fell asleep to her mother gently caressing her hair and her father holding onto her hand. The nightmares didn't return that night.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning feeling both refreshed and exhausted. How she could be both, she wasn't sure, but she sure as hell was. She smiled to herself when she saw the candle on her nightstand. Sure, her relationship with her parents was a confusing one, but she couldn't be more grateful to have them in her life. Not feeling like leaving bed just yet, she turned to face the other side of the bed, sighing at the emptiness of her bed. She missed Killian so much, even more so after her nightmare last night. It was the first time she dreamt of that horrible event, but not the first time she dreamt of Killian. He made his way into her dreams each night, wether the dreams were good or bad. Everyone, even Henry, had been looking for Killian for 3 days now, and there was still no trace of him. She was staying with her parents for the time being, deciding that going back to her own home would be far too haunting. But despite the constant company of her parents and Henry when he wasn't with Regina, Emma had never felt more alone. When she was a little girl in the foster system, she would cry herself to sleep at night because she felt so alone. But this kind of loneliness was different. This time, there actually _was _someone out there that she knew wanted to be with her, but they couldn't be. She spent every moment she could looking for him, but so far it hadn't been enough. It was fairly obvious that Elsa was the one who took Killian, but she had vanished as well. She had been tempted on more than one occasion to start looking over the town line, but each time her parents had stopped her. With Killian missing, there was no other person that could cross the town line and retain their memories, and they refused to let her go alone. A knock on the door brought her away from her thoughts, and she smiled when she saw her mother with a cup of coffee.

"Figured you could use it."

Snow said with a giggle. Emma gladly accepted it, and hummed in delight when she took a sip.

"Thank you. And not just for the coffee."

Emma said with a smile. Snow returned the smile, and gave her a quick hug.

"You don't have to thank me. It's kinda in my job description."

She said jokingly. Emma couldn't help but laugh, causing her mother's eyes to light up

"But really, Emma, don't thank me. I'll do anything to make sure you're alright. Anything."

"Even get me a refill?"

Emma said with a smirk. Snow rolled her eyes and grinned back at her daughter.

"I suppose."

"Hey mom, I'll meet you downstairs, actually."

She said as she got out of bed. Snow gave her an enthusiastic nod, and shut the door gently behind her.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs that morning with a new confidence in her step and a smile on her face, something her parents definitely didn't miss. They shared a smile and glanced at Emma, who was looking back at them with a knowing expression.

"Morning, Emma."

David said as he placed her coffee and some toast in front of her.

"Thanks. And morning to you too,"

She said smiling.

"Any plans for today?"

Snow asked curiously. Emma glanced up at her mother for a moment, then back to her breakfast.

"I wanted to take a hike actually. You know, clear my head. And to go over the woods again. Maybe I missed something last time.. I can't just sit here and wait for some magical answer. I need to do something."

Emma said sternly, hoping she was covering her partial lie. She relaxed when she saw that her parents seemed to be satisfied with her answer.

"Sounds good. But Emma, please be careful."

Snow said with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine. I'll be back before Regina drops off Henry, okay?"

Emma said as she walked towards the door. Pulling on her read leather jacket and tucking her gun away, she turned back to her parents. David pulled her into a hug, and Snow grabbed her hand when she pulled away from her father.

"I'll join you later to search the eastern woods. We'll find him, Emma."

Snow said with a smile. Emma hugged her mother and replied with an

"I know,"

Before heading out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when the loft door closed behind her, and raced down the stairs to head for the town line.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Captain."

Elsa demanded as she entered Killian's cell, with a mischievous grin on her face. Killian slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head with a grimace. He was disoriented for a moment, then the events of the previous days hit him. Elsa had taken him and he was being kept prisoner. For the past 3 days, Elsa had attempted to question him.. about Emma, her family, along with Rumplestiltskin and the rest of Storybrooke's citizens. Each time he had refused to say a word, and each time the snow queen sent Walsh to beat him until he went unconscious. He had done his best to fight back, but Elsa went to the liberty of chaining him to the wall so he could do nothing but take the torture. His whole body felt like it was being weighed down with boulders, and his head hurt so badly it was painful to blink.

"I said, _rise._"

Elsa spat as she raised her hand, magically making him kneel before her. He groaned at the sudden movement, causing Elsa to laugh.

"If you would just cooperate, things would be much easier for you."

She said with false sympathy.

"Damn.. you, Elsa."

Killian said weakly as he lifted his head to face her. Elsa's grin faded from her face, and she waved her hand again, sending him backwards until he hit the hard stone wall. He fell to the ground in agony, but did his best not to show how much pain she had inflicted.

"I really don't understand you, Captain. You refuse to give me any information regarding The Dark One, let alone anyone in this strange land, even though he was the one who killed the woman you love.. Milah was it?"

Killian's heart clenched at the sound of her name. Elsa noticed the flicker of pain in his eyes, and decided to continue.

"Yes I know of your history. I do my research, Captain. If the stories are to believed, her death was quite a brutal one. He ripped her heart out and crushed it until it was nothing but dust in the wind. Yet, you protect him. Doesn't sound like avenging the woman you love to me."

Elsa said while closely watching Killian's face. His expression tensed at "the woman you love", and she knew she had found his weakness.

"But maybe, she's not your main focus anymore. Maybe, you've found someone else.. someone that's _saved_ you from your villainy."

She said with a grin. Killian did his best to remain calm, not wanting to let the fear he was feeling show. But it was too late. Elsa had a plan.

"I've been going about this all wrong, haven't I? Torturing you.. well that's pointless. Perhaps.. _Emma_ would help me in my quest."

Killian's head snapped up at the mention of her name, pure fury flowing through his veins once he saw her wicked expression.

"You will _not_ touch her!"

He screamed as he lunged forward towards Elsa, before she froze him in place. She started to slowly clench her fist, causing a burning pain to spread through his entire body. The pain became too much and he fell to his knees, biting his tongue until he could taste blood. Just as Elsa was about to do her worst, Walsh burst into the cell, holding the mirror that Elsa had enchanted.

"Elsa, you'll want to see this."

He said in an urgent tone. Elsa rolled her eyes and relaxed her hand, causing Killian to collapse on the ground.

"I'm a bit occupied at the moment, _monkey._ What is so urgent?"

"You know, despite wanting to keep the ability to change into a monkey, I dislike the nickname."

Walsh said bitterly, earning an annoyed look from Elsa. He sighed heavily and flipped the mirror around so it faced her and Killian.

"It's Emma."

Killian turned his head to face them, and couldn't help but smile when he saw Emma's beautiful face on the mirror. She had just pulled up to the town line, and was walking along the edge of it.

"I think she's trying to leave town."

Walsh said as he watched her. Elsa looked at him with a mocking expression, and held up her hand to stop him from talking further.

"That won't be necessary. She can't leave."

Both Walsh and Killian looked at her in confusion.

"Just wait and see."

Elsa said as she turned to give Killian a knowing smirk. Killian's gaze fell back on Emma, and a pang of hurt filled his chest. To any normal person, she would look fine. But she was an open book to him. He saw the pain in her features, and the redness in her eyes, due to a mixture of exhaustion of crying from days if not hours before. His breathing hitched when he saw her stand inches away from the town line, and a bad feeling formed in his gut. Emma must have gotten the same feeling, since she took a step back from the border. "We really are kindred spirits." Killian thought to himself with a smirk. His expression fell when he saw Emma raise her hand, moving it closer to the line. Before he could blink again, he saw Emma be thrown backwards as a bright flash erupted from where her fingertips crossed the line.

"Emma!"

* * *

****Emma couldn't help the shiver that made its way down her spine as she emerged from her bug. She had driven out to the town line to investigate, and it was even colder here than in town.

"Damn you Elsa."

Emma muttered as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Since she, or anyone else for that matter, had no luck finding Killian in town, searching over the town line seemed like her only other option. It was either that or sit at home feeling sorry for herself, which she refused to do. She _was_ going to get him back. Emma smiled to herself as she realized how full of hope she sounded. Her mother would certainly be proud. Despite how cheesy it sounded, she had realized that having hope really did help your outlook on situations like this, along with life in general. A large gust of wind brought Emma out of her thoughts, causing her to shiver again. She had always hated winter, and dealing with Elsa only caused her hatred of the season to grow. Growing aggravated at the cold, Emma closed her eyes and summoned her magic. She thought about warmth flooding over her, and seconds later a comforting heat surrounded her. She opened her eyes, gazing at the town line and the land beyond it. She started walking towards the line, only to stop just before crossing. For a reason she couldn't explain, a bad feeling started to form in her gut, causing the danger alarms in her mind to go off. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and decided to just let her hand cross. She extended her hand and slowly let it cross the border. She relaxed for a second, then a searing pain shot up her arm as she was knocked backwards. She cursed to herself as the pain pulsed through her arm, relaxing when the pain eventually subsided.

"What the hell was that?"

Emma whispered to herself as she stood.

"That dear, was the fruit of my labor."

Elsa said proudly from behind her. Emma turned to face her with a scowl.

"Of course you did this. Why? The people here can't leave anyways."

"Oh that little spell isn't for them. It's to make sure you and The Dark One don't try to run. I know you two can cross the line. The irony, the only two people I have a quarrel with are the same two who can escape. Besides the pirate, of course."

Elsa said with a smirk. Emma's eyes widened at her words, and her heart became heavy.

"Where is he?!"

She yelled as she grabbed her gun. Elsa simply laughed at her burst of anger.

"He's alive, if that's what you're asking. But not for long."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Emma questioned, with her gun still pointed at Elsa.

"It means, he will stay alive as long as I don't grow angry with you. You see, Emma, we've been going about this situation all wrong. I need two things from you. Your magic, and your cooperation."

Emma scoffed at her words.

"Don't you villains have anything better to do than steal my magic?"

She said with an aggravated glare. Elsa looked confused for a moment before recovering.

"Oh, Zelena. Her plans were going to fail from the beginning. In order to succeed, one needs to have a clear conscience when planning. And she clearly didn't."

"And you do?"

"Actually, yes. I may be after vengeance, but I am not naïve as she was. As much as I hate to admit it, you are powerful, Emma. One of the most powerful beings I have ever met in fact. And in order for me to succeed, _you_ cannot be in my way."

"So if I'm in your way, why not just kill me?"

Elsa laughed at that.

"You're bold, to suggest that in front of an enemy. Believe it or not, I do not wish to spill anyone's blood besides Rumplestiltskins. But if you refuse my deal, I will _gladly _kill you and your dear captain. Don't doubt that."

Emma tensed as she took in Elsa's words.

"You have until tomorrow at sundown to either accept or refuse my deal. I'll be here."

Elsa said as she turned away from Emma. Emma lowered her gun, letting out an unsteady breath. Just before she vanished, Elsa turned back to Emma.

"Blood will be spilled either way, Emma. Question is, who's will it be?"


End file.
